IMP Series
by Universe 1029
Summary: This is the Series that started it all for me. However I only show you the history of the series before the main show: "List of Seasons and Episodes is now uploaded." List of I.M.P Member: 300 - Updated. List of I.M.P Villain: 200. - Updated (Go to Teletraan Bio to see the "Timeline")
1. About the Series

**Hi! This is "Universe 1029" and I'm here to tell you about the IMP Series.**

* * *

 _"Many of you reader been reading my stories and confused of its stories and had many question about it. but I put it an simple question to all of you:_ _"What the hell is the "IMP" anywhere?"_ _Well here is the answer to all of the readers:_

 _"The IMP Series is an long ongoing series that created it in November 16, 2003 but I don't remember how many season, I'll try to remember and count them along the way. However It actually created by an fat Dutch guy named "Roger van der Weide" or "Rogerregorroger". I follow his video on Newground long time and I really like his show, and I started to created my own version but when Episode 24 is out and I wait for more episodes but I getting bored so I create up my own episodes and eventfully I created the IMP Series in my own images but I still follows his episodes and make an update to each character to what Roger re-written them for an past years. When Season 3 is done, I created my own seasons and story arc and some story carries out to the futures and I make some update to my fan characters (Trey Young is my OC (Original Character) but over the years I lose tracks of season and character I created and character from game, cartoon, movie, anime, so I create "Teletraan Bio" so you can see how those character looks in my own version. But when I join FanFiction. I can show out my Series that make from the original creator to all of you reader but I know you will confused about this so I create this but take place after 10 month since "Future Saga". But I writing down all of the Season so I can remember them. But note this: Roger still active and on YouTube and making this videos but slowly. So don't confused with my Series and Roger's Series so that why I call it "Universe 1029" so you can tell the different."_

 _"If that still confused you, I show you readers the first three season of "IMP" and then the rest of the season. I hope this message and Season 1 will jump start this Series."_

* * *

 **Here is the original pilot and Season 1...**


	2. List of IMP Members (Update 4)

_"If you still don't get_ _what is the I.M.P and how many members are there. So here is the list of the member who joined before and who will join in the future. Also I count up how many male, female and robots are in the groups and the answer will may surprised you or not. And season 1 will upload soon. So enjoy this and you can give me some characters you want to join with the I.M.P with an good reason."_ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

 **List of the Current I.M.P Members 1.0:**

1\. Roger (Human) - "Former Leader of I.M.P/Veteran of Wars."

2\. Henry (Human) - "Scientist/Veteran of Wars."

3\. Hboy (Human) - "Fighter/Veteran of Wars."

4\. Luc (Human) - "Fighter/Anti Hero/Veteran of Wars."

5\. Tiffany (Human) - "Vigilante."

6\. Ginny (Mobians: Fox) - "Fighter/Mother/Veteran of Wars."

7\. Megan (Mobians: Fox) - "Fighter." (Z-Fighter)

8\. Maylee (Mobians: Fox) - "Mother/Veteran of Wars."

9\. John (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Vigilante/Veteran of Wars." (Super Friend)

10\. Buster (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Anti Hero." (Wrecker)

11\. Hhog (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Father." (Z-Fighter)

12\. Zody (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Knight/Father/Veteran of Wars." (Knight of Time and Space)

13\. Metal Sonic 1.0 (Robot) - "Hired Mercenaries/Veteran of Wars." (Leader of Loser)

14\. Junkman (Robot) - "Hired Mercenaries." (Loser)

15\. Green Devil (Robot) - "Hired Mercenaries." (Loser)

16\. Logboy (Human?) - "Fighter/One of Master of Metallikato."

17\. Brainy (Human) - "Scientist/Fighter." (Leader/Founder of Operation: Metal Storm)

18\. Tanner (Human) - "Fighter."

19\. Soundwave (Cvbertronian) - "Fighter/Second in Command/Brother to Soundblaster and Shelia/Veteran of Wars." (Leader of Red Delta/"For Hire" Crew)

20\. Auto (Cybertronian) - "Weapon Support/Veteran of Wars/One of Master of Metallikato." (Wrecker)

21\. Orion Pax (Reploid) - "Fighter/Veteran of Wars." (Leader of Wrecker)

22\. Eric (Reploid) - "Fighter." (Wrecker)

23\. Zeta (Mobian/Android: Echidna) - "Fighter." (Wrecker)

24\. Sally (Reploid) - "Fighter." (Wrecker)

25\. May (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Princess/Next Leader of I.M.P."

26\. Emily (Human) - "Fighter." (Z-Fighter)

27\. Isabella 2 (Human/Clone) - "General." (Current Leader of Earth Federation)

28\. Shelia (Robot/Cybertronian) - "Fighter/Sister to Soundwave and Soundblaster." (Leader of G.U.N)

29\. Traveler (Human/Time Lord) - "Knight/Scientist." (Knight of Time and Space)

30\. Trixie (Human) - "Knight/Assistant/Survivor of Universe FS14." (Knight of Time and Space)

31\. Metal Sonic 2.0 (Robot) - "Fighter/Knight." (Z-Fighter/Knight of Time and Space)

32\. Chris (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter." (Super Friend)

33\. Phineas (Human) - "Inventor/Veteran of Wars." (Super Friend)

34\. Ferb (Human) - "Inventor/Veteran of Wars." (Super Friend)

35\. Flash (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter." (Super Friend/Z-Fighter)

36\. Trey (Mobians/God: Hedgehog) - "Current Leader of I.M.P/Blue Magic-user/Veteran of Wars." (Former Leader of Earth Federation/Leader of Super Friend/Leader of Team M.I.T.T/Leader of Team Sonic)

37\. Sabina (Mobians/Robot/Clone: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Healer/One of Master of Metallikato." (Super Friend)

38\. Roxy (Phoenix/Mobians/Clone: Hedgehog) - "Fighter." (Torchbearer of Phoenix Force)

39\. Sunny (Mobians/Android; Hedgehog) - "Fighter." (Wrecker)

40\. Smoke (Demon) - "Sword-user." (Wrecker)

41\. Misty (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Princess." (Super Friend)

42\. Mr. Shadow (Human/Time Lord) - "Fighter/Anti Hero."

43\. Highmax (Reploid) - "Fighter/Veteran of Wars." (Z-Fighter)

44\. Spike (Mobians: Dog) - "Fighter/Healer." (Z-Fighter)

45\. Mirror (Demon) - "Fighter/Weapon Support." (Wrecker)

46\. Adam (Mobians/Faunus: Fox/Ox) - "Gun-user/Sword-user/Anti Hero." (Temporary Leader of White Fang - Adam/Trinity/Team M.A.C.H)

47\. Brany (Mobians; Fox) - Fighter/Veteran of Wars."

48\. Metal Tail 3.0 (Robot/Ghost) - "Fighter." (Z-Fighter)

49\. Calvin (Human) - "Healer."

50\. Zack (Mobians: Fox) - "Fighter."

51\. Tatsumi (Human) - "Sword-user." (Team M.I.T.T)

52\. Kaz (Mobians: Dragon) - "Hired Mercenaries."

53\. Kat (Mobians: Fox) - "Need attention/Healer." (Wrecker)

54\. Ethan (Human) - "PSI (PK)-user/Sword-user."

55\. Issei (Human/Demon) - "Red Dragon Emperor." (Team M.I.T.T)

56\. El-ka (Robot) - "Hired Mercenaries/Security/Veteran of Wars."

57\. Scout (Gem) - "Pink Diamond's Right Hand/Scout." (Crystal Gem)

58\. Vana (Human) - "Healer/Vigilante."

59\. Gyro (Robot/Ghost) - "Keeper of Star Saber/Knight/Security." (Fourth TRIO)

60\. Jenn-Da (Enerjak/Mobians: Echidna) - "Trey's Right hand/Vigilante/Blue Magic-user." (Enerjak/Leader of Team Megalo)

61\. Marcus (Human) - "Weapon Expert." (Leader of Team M.A.C.H)

62\. Charlie (Human) - "Sword-user/Knight." (Team M.A.C.H)

63\. Hector (Human) - "Brawler." (Team M.A.C.H)

64\. Bendy (Demon/Cartoon) - "Immortal/Blue Magic-user." (Team Megalo/Wrecker)

65\. Becky (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Fighter/Brawler." (Z-Fighter/Wrecker)

66\. Francis (Human/Cyborg) - "Anti Hero/Fighter/Veteran of Wars." (Z-Fighter)

67\. Launch (Mobians: Echidna) - "Split Personality/Princess/Gun-user." (Z-Fighter)

68\. Steven Universe (Human/Gem) - "Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz's son/Knight/Soul of Kindness." (Crystal Gem/Eight Soul Bearer Gen-2/Four Stevens)

69\. Ruby Rose (Human) - "Weapon Expert/Knight/Soul of Determination." (Former Leader of Team R.W.B.Y/Leader of Eight Soul Bearer Gen-3)

70\. Dai Atlas (Reploid) - "Noble Knight/Ex-Maverick Hunter." (Leader of Knight of Time and Space)

71\. Kate (Saiyan) -"Mormon/Warrior." (Z-Fighter)

72\. William/Purple Guy (Animatronics/Ghost) - "Reformed Criminal/Anti Villain/Blue Magic-user." (Team Megalo's Second in Command)

73\. Brandy (Human/Cyborg/Ghost) - "Alfred/Kenny's Love Interest/Singer/Bonnie." (Lost Child)

74\. Alfred (Human/Cyborg/Ghost) - "Brandy/Chloe's Love Interest/Second in Command/Golden Freddy." (Lost Child)

75\. Fredrick (Human/Cyborg/Ghost) - "Leader of Lost Child/Freddy."

76\. Bart (Human/Cyborg/Ghost) - "Pirate/Foxy." (Lost Child)

77\. Oliv (Human/Cyborg/Ghost) "Chief/Chica." (Lost Child)

78\. Jaune (Human) - "Knight/One of Master of Metallikato." (Fourth TRIO)

79\. Marco (Human) - "Fighter/Knight." (Team M.I.T.T/Fourth TRIO)

80\. Trinity (Mobians: Fox) - "In love with TRIO/PSI (PK)-user." (Current Leader of White Fang - Adam/Trinity)

81\. Perry (Human) - "Blue Magic-user." (Team Megalo)

82\. Frisk-Male (Human) - "Healer/Soul of Patience." (Eight Soul Bearer Gen-2)

83\. Frisk-Female (Human) - "Asriel's Lover/Fighter."

84\. Chara of Chrono-Tale (Human/Demon) - "Reformed Demon/Soul of Determination." (Leader of Eight Soul Bearer Gen-1)

85\. Asriel-Male (Monster) - "Member of the Guardian of Oa/Fighter." (Ring-Bearer)

86\. Ariel/Asriel-Female (Monster) - "Soul of Unknown (Pink Soul)/Steven/Ethan's Love Interest." (Knight of Time and Space/Goddess of Hyperdeath)

87\. Coco (Human) - "Weapon Support." (Former Leader of Team C.F.V.Y/Wrecker)

88\. Cazin (Mobians: Fox) - "Masked Person/Vigilante."

89\. A.J (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Warrior/Vigilante/Veteran of Wars."

90\. Zooey (Mobians: Fox) - "Anti Villain/Vigilante.

91\. Robotboy (Robot) - "Veteran of Wars." (Expandable)

92\. Robotgirl (Robot) - "Veteran of Wars." (Expandable)

94\. Protoboy (Robot) - "Veteran of Wars." (Expandable)

95\. Robotman (Robot) - "Veteran of Wars." (Expandable)

96\. Jeff (Human) - "The Idiot." ("For Hire" Crew)

97\. Hal (Human) - "The Brain." ("For Hire" Crew)

98\. Romzy (Mobians: Porcupine) - "Ex-Villain/Veteran of Wars." (Leader of ISU)

99\. Maria (Mobians/Clone: Hedgehog) - "Rookie/Fighter/Veteran of Wars." (Z-Fighter)

100\. Bismuth (Gem) - "Forger/Warrior/Veteran of Wars." (Crystal Gem/Wrecker)

* * *

 **List of the *Current I.M.P Member 2.0:**

(*These are the characters who appeared after the "Last Knight".)

101\. Cyclonus (Gizord) - "Knight/Scout." (Knight of Time and Space)

102\. Yellow Pearl (Gem) - "Maid/Veteran of Wars.

103\. Celestia (Goddess) - "Princess of the Sun."

104\. Luna (Goddess) - "Princess of the Night." (Wrecker)

105\. Doofus Rick of J-19-Zeta-7 (Rick) - "Scientist/Rookie."

106\. Morty of U-1029 (Morty) - "Human Shield." ("For Hire" Crew)

107\. Rick of U-1029 (Rick) - "Scientist/Extremist." ("For Hire" Crew/Knight of Time and Space)

108\. Jerry of U-1029 (Human) - "Jerry/Rookie."

109\. Luffy.D (Human) - "Pirate/Fighter." (Captain of "Straw Hat" Crew)

110\. Pink Diamond (Gem) - "Diamond/Sword-user." (Leader of Pink Diamond Authority)

111\. Dark Oak (Seedians/Metarex) - "Anti Hero/Anti Villain/Knight." (Knight of Time and Space/Wrecker)

112\. Cree (Human) - "Ex-Villain/Spy/Veteran of Wars." (Wrecker)

113\. Chad (Human) - "Fighter/Traitor/Veteran of Wars."

114\. Sonic (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Retired Hero/Veteran of Wars." (Former Leader of Z-Fighter)

115\. Knuckle (Mobians: Echinda) - "Retired Guardian/Veteran of Wars." (Z-Fighter)

116\. Haman (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Newtypes/Anti Hero." (Leader of Neo Earth Federation)

117\. TRIO (Fusion) - "The Fourth TRIO/Keeper of Star Saber/Knight." (Knight of Time and Space)

118\. Ashi (Human) - "Assassin/Time Traveler."

119\. Jack (Human) - "Samurai/Time Traveler."

120\. Tails/Miles (Mobians: Fox) - "Scientist/Retried Hero/Traitor/Creator of Cyber-Newtypes."

121\. Tails/Doug (Mobians: Fox) - "Mystic (Ultimate)/Fighter." (Z-Fighter)

122\. Rosalina (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Magic-user/Fighter." (Leader of Freedom Fighter X)

123\. Kari (Mobians: Echinda) - "Chaos Energy-user/Healer." (Freedom Fighter X)

124\. Dark Meta Knight/Dark Robotboy (Robot) - "Knight/Extremist." (Knight of Time and Space)

125\. Maria (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Knight/Magic-user." (Co-Leader of Freedom Fighter X)

126\. Natsu (Human/Dragon) - "Brawler/Fire-user." (Leader of Team Natsu)

127\. Lucy (Human) - "Celestial keys-user/Magic-user." (Team Natsu)

128\. Erza (Human) - "Armor-user/Sword-user." (Co-Leader of Team Natsu)

129\. Gray (Human) - "Ice-user/Nudist." (Team Natsu)

130\. Juvia (Human) - "Water-user/Lovestuck." (Team Natsu)

131\. Wendy (Human/Dragon) - "Air-user/Dragon Force." (Team Natsu)

132\. E-101 Gamma (Robot) - "Rebel/Outdated E-Series."

133\. Gajeel (Human/Dragon) - "Metal-user/Brawler/One of Master of Metallikato." (Team Natsu)

134\. Happy (Animal: Cat) - "Very annoying." (Team Natsu)

135\. Carla (Animal: Cat) - "Mild manner." (Team Natsu)

136\. Pantherlily (Animal: Cat) - "Warrior." (Team Natsu)

137\. Winter (Human) - "Arms dealer." (Earth Federation)

138\. Ironwood (Human) - "Commander/Handler of Penny 2.0." (General of Earth Federation)

139\. Salem (Human) - "Huntress/Magic-user." (Magic High Commission)

140\. Ozpin (Human) - "Huntsman/Master of Auras (Chi/Ki)."

141\. Lekmet (Animal: Goat) - "High Chancellor/Healer." (Magic High Commission)

142\. Omnitraxus Prime (Cosmic-matter) - "Semi-master of Time and Space." (Magic High Commission)

143\. Hekapoo (Unknown) - "Forger of Wrap Rings/Keeper of Enigma of Combination." (Magic High Commission/Main part of Axiom Nexus Prime)

144\. Rhombulus (Unknown) - "Rookie/Forger of the Light Energon/Dark Energon." (Magic High Commission/Wrecker)

145\. Moon (Mewman) - "Children of Elder Flood/Queen of Mewni (Magic High Commission)

146\. Ecilpsa (Mewman) - "Children of Elder Flood/Keeper of Sliver Star Saber (Magic High Commission)

147\. Axiom Nexus Prime (Combiner/Cvbertronian) - "Protector of Time Alley/The Ultimate Combiner." (Leader of Magic High Commission)

148\. Summer Rose (Human) - "Sliver Eyes/Knight." (Knight of Time and Space)

149\. Nova Prime (Cybertronian) - "Original Thirteen Prime/Knight." (Knight of Time and Space/Ancient Cybertronian/Left arm of Axiom Nexus Prime)

150\. Vixen (Human) - "Rookie/Vigilante."

151\. Rias (Demon) - "Red Crimson Empress." (Wrecker)

152\. Spooky (Ghost) - "Cute/Creepy Spirit."

153\. Erma (Undead) - "Undead Spirits." (Team Megalo)

154\. Chloe (Human) - "Healer/Rookie."

155\. Kenny (Human) - "Fighter/Rookie." (Wrecker)

156\. Shadow (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Ultimate Life Form/Fighter." (Z-Fighter)

157\. Striker Noir (Cybertronian/Clone) - "Clone of Optimus Prime/Weapon Expert." (Wrecker/Z-Fighter)

158\. Rumble (Human) - "Knight/Applebloom's Love Interest." (Knight of Time and Space)

159\. Orion (Human) - "Knight/Scootaloo's Love Interest." (Knight of Time and Space)

160\. Button (Human) - "Knight/Sweetie Belle's Love Interest." (Knight of Time and Space)

161\. Conner (Human) - "Rookie/Erma's Love Interest."

162\. Apple Bloom (Human) - "Healer/Former C.M.C" (Clock-Seekers)

163\. Sweetie Belle (Human) - "Magic-user/Former C.M.C" (Clock-Seekers)

164\. Scootaloo (Human) - "Enforcer/Former C.M.C" (Clock-Seekers)

165\. Yin (Human) - "Solo Survivor/Brawler." (Former/Survivor Member of Team RWBY)

166\. Yang (Human) - "Brawler/Keepers of Prime Matrix." (Former Member of Team RWBY/Magic High Commission)

167\. Mitsumi (Human) - "Fighter/General." (Team Galactic/Wrecker)

168\. Purple Garnet (Gem/Fusions) - "War Machine/Veteran of War/W.D's Experiment." (Crystal Gem/Wrecker)

169\. Sans of Survivor-Tale (Monster) - "Skeleton/Blue Magic-user."

170\. Undyne of Survivor-Tale (Monster) - "True Heroine/Green Magic-user."

171\. Simon/Ice King (Human) - "Scientist/Ice-user." (Former Project Pandora)

172\. Miller/Fire King (Human) - "Scientist/Fire-user." (Former Project Pandora)

173\. Carter/Magic Man (Human) - "Tester/Magic-user." (Former Project Pandora)

174\. Maris (Clone) - "Gold Digger." (House of Black)

175\. Martha (Clone) - "Technician." (House of Black)

176\. Mercy (Clone) - "Pacifist." (House of Black)

177\. Molina (Clone) - "Rebel." (House of Black)

178\. Emerl (Gizord) - "Outdated Machine/Rebel."

179\. Frisk of Swap-Tale (Demon) - "Knife-user/Enforcer."

180\. Last Autobot (Guardian) - "Primus's Creations/Protector of Prime Universe." (Magic High Commission)

181\. Steven Diamond (Gem) - "Pink Diamond's son/Knight." (Leader of Crystal Gem/Four Stevens)

182\. Marble (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Shy/Stone Cutter." (Pie Family)

183\. Limestone (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Strict/Foreman." (Pie Family)

184\. Blanky (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Moody/Stone Pusher." (Pie Family)

185\. Maud (Mobians: Hegdehog) - "Gemology/Managers" (Pie Family)

186\. Pinkie/Pinkamena Diane (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Party Animal/Four Wall Breaker." (Pie Family)

187\. Freddy (Human) - "Rookie/Fighter." ("For Hire" Crew)

188\. Woody (Human) - "Rookie/Gun-user." ("For Hire" Crew)

189\. Betty/Magic Betty (Human) - "Foolish Savior/Magic-user." (Former Project Pandora)

190\. Steven Demayo (Human) - "Son of Greg Demayo/Fighter." (Four Stevens)

191\. Coop (Cyborg/Human) - "Retired Hero/Veteran of Wars."

192\. Morticia (Morty?) - "Adventurer/Gender-swap of Morty." (Magic High Commission)

193\. Linka (Human) - "Adventurer/Gender-swap of Lincoln." (Magic high Commission)

194\. Omega Sentinel (Guardian) - "Reborn version of Omega Supreme/Protector of Earth 1029."

195\. Sammy (Mobians: Squirrel) - "Flyer/Survivor of Operation RE:Coded." (Team Sonic)

196\. E-103.5 Delta-Reborn (Robot) - "Weapon Support/Outdated E-Series." (Team Sonic)

197\. Wally/Number 4 (Human) - "Former Member of Sector V/Traitor/Fighter." (Leader of Teens Factor)

198\. Steven Quartz Universe (Gem/Human) - "False Children of Rose and Greg/Fighter." (Crystal Gem/Leader of Four Stevens)

199\. Nora Quartz Universe (Gem/Human) - "Real Children of Rose and Greg/Pacifist" (Magic High Commission/Right arms of Axiom Nexus Prime)

200\. Marin/Malon (Human/Ghost) - " Kind Spirits/Magic-user." (Ring-bearer)

 **List of the *Current I.M.P Member 3.0:**

(*These are the character who appeared during the "Black and White Star".)

201\. Metroplex (Titan/Cybertronian) - "City-Former." (Ancient Titan)

202\. Polaris Supreme (Guardian) - "Former Protector of Homeworld." (Magic High Commission)

203\. Omega Doomer (Guardian) - "Construction Worker." (Ancient Cybertionian)

204\. Rung (Cybertronian) - "Nova's Right Hand Man/Psychiatrist" (Knight of Time and Space)

205\. Last Decepticon (Guardian) - "Primus's Creation/Former Protector of Time Alley." (Magic High Commission)

206\. Metro-titan (Titan/Cybertronian) - "City-Former/Playing God." (Ancient Titan)

207\. Cyclonus (Gizord) - "Knight/Twins." (Knight of Time and Space)

208\. Tom (Devil) - "Ruler of Underworld/Fire-user." (Right leg of Axiom Nexus Prime)

209\. Flame Princess (Unknown) - "Ruler of Fire Kingdom/Fire-user/Keeper of Amber of Light." (Left leg of Axiom Nexus Prime)

210\. Number 362/Rachel (Human) - "Renegade/Fighter." (Teen Factor)

211\. Number 5/Abby (Human) - "Renegade/Fighter." (Former Member of Sector V)

212\. Epsilon/Church (AI/Android) - "Helper/Sniper." (Operation: Metal Storm/Leader of Blue Team)

213\. Mellow (Gem/Clone) - "Clone of Yellow Diamond/Sword-user/Rookie."

214\. Clyde (Human) - "Fighter/Rookie."

215\. Rocky (Human) - "Fighter/Rookie."

216\. Number 86/Francine (Human) - "Retired Member/Rung's Lover." (Operation: W.A.R)

217\. Number 9/Maurice (Human) - "Retired Member/Weapon Expert." (Operation: W.A.R)

218\. Shard/Metal Sonic 3.0 (Robot) - "Knight/Gemology." (Ancient Cybertronian)

219\. Twilight (Mobians: Hedgehog) - "Scientist/Semi-ruler of Normal Town."

220\. Miss/Discorded Twilight (Human) - "Corrupted/Reformed/Clone of Deceased Miss Twilight." (Former General of Axis)

221\. Apex Supreme (Guardian) - "Transport/Base of Ancient Cybertronian/Sliver Eyes." (Ancient Cybertronian)

222\. Jhiaxus (Cybertronian) - "Scientist/City-Speaker." (Ancient Cybertronian)

223\. Scientist Formerly Known as Rick (Rick) - "Gemology/Medic." (Magic High Commission)

224\. Prowl (Cybertronian) - "Chief Security/Sole survivor of the Ark." (Ancient Cybertronian)

225\. Gemerl (Gizoid) - "Veteran of Wars/Outdated Machine." (Leader of Z-Fighter)

226\. Reborn Pink Diamond (Gem) - "Sword-user/Revive/Control of Northern Galaxy." (Knight of Time and Space)

227\. Solus Prime (Cybertronian) - "Forge of the Guardians and Crystal Guardians/Pilot of the Proud Star/Original Thirteen Prime." (Knight of Time and Space/Ancient Cybertronian)

228\. Connie (Mobians: Fox) - "City-Speaker/Rookie." (Wrecker/Crystal Gems)

229\. Light Meta Knight (Robot) - "Knight/Veteran of Wars." (Knight of Time and Space)

230\. Lien-Da (Mobians: Echinda) - "Veteran of Wars/Former Member of the Dark Egg Legion." (Z-Fighter)

231\. Tommy (Human) - "Retired Hero/Veteran of Wars."

232\. Shade (Mobians: Echinda) - "Guardian of Iacon/Silver Sonic 2's Lover." (Expandable)

233\. Tikal (Mobians: Echinda) - "City-Speaker/Chaos Energy-user."

234\. Pink Holly (Gem) - "Monitor of the Zoo and Jupiter." (Crystal Gems)

235\. Cyrus (Human) - "Fighter/Instructor." (Leader of Team Galactic)

236\. Pink Peridot (Gem) - "Technician/Old Relic." (Crystal Gems)

237\. Animated Megatron (G2 Cybertronian) - "Old Relic/Ex-Decepticon." (From Universe G123)

238\. Overcharge (Cybertronian) - "Mass-Production Trooper/Enforcer." (Wrecker)

239\. Sayo (Human) - "Pacifist/Rookie."

240\. Ieyasu (Human) - "Pacifist/Rookie."

241\. Sun (Celestial Being) - "Control of the Day." (Magic High Commission)

242\. Moon (Celestial Being) - "Control of the Night." (Magic High Commission)

243\. Protoman (Robot) - "Prototype/Veteran of Wars/Old Relic."

244\. Copy X (Reploid/Clone) - "Ruler of Flore/Knight." (Knight of Time and Space)

245\. Thrust (Cybertronian) - "Seeker/Knight." (Knight of Time and Space/Ancient Cybertronian)

246\. Thundercracker (Cybertronian) - "Seeker/Protector of Jaburo." (White Fang/Ancient Cybertionian)

247\. Dr. Weil (Human/Cyborg) - "Ancient Scientist/Senator." (Magic High Commission)

248\. Omega Zero (Reploid) - "Ultimate Reploid/Original Zero." (Knight of Time and Space)

249\. Chara of Dust-tale (Demon) - "Reformed Demon/Knife-user." (Team Megalo)

250\. Metal Fella (Human) - "Armored Hero/Ex-Justice Extremist." (Leader of Justice League/Leader of Shuttle Alliance)

251\. Brick (Meta-Human) - "Reformed Villain/Enforcer."

252\. Butch (Meta-Human) - "Reformed Villain/Brawler."

253\. Boomer (Meta-Human) - "Reformed Villain/Senator." (Magic High Commission)

254\. Princess Bubblegum (Candy People) - "Fraud Scientist/Simon's Assistant." (Former Project Pandora)

255\. Megaman X (Reploid) - "Class A/Hero/Knight." (Maverick Hunter/Knight of Time and Space)

256\. Axl (Reploid) - "Class C/Weapon-Expert." (Maverick Hunter)

257\. Zero (Reploid) - " Class A/Sword-Master." (Maverick Hunter/Wrecker)

258\. Alia (Reploid) - "Navigator/Senator." (Maverick Hunter/Magic High Commission)

259\. Palette (Reploid) - "Navigator/Weapon Expert." (Maverick Hunter)

260\. Layer (Reploid) - "Navigator/Sword-Master." (Maverick Hunter)

261\. Sigma Supreme (Guardian) - "Transport/Protector of Land of Ooo."

262\. Liberty Prime (Robot/Guardian) - "Weapon Support/Enforcer/Protector of North America and Land of Aaa."

263\. Wreck (Gem) - "Corrupter/Fighter/Storage." (Wrecker)

264\. Ruin (Gem) - "Corrupted/Fighter/Storage." (Wrecker)

265\. Sarge (Human) - "Sargent/Enforcer." (Leader of Red Team)

266\. Grif (Human) - "Lazy/Driver." (Red Team)

267\. Simmons (Human) - "Nerd/Tactic Specialist." (Red Team)

268\. Donuts (Human) - "Weird/Backup Support." (Red Team)

269\. Lopaz (Android) - "Spanish/Mechanic." (Red Team)

270\. Tucker (Human) - "Knight/Sword-user." (Blue Team)

271\. Caboose (Human) - "Idiot/Tactic Support." (Blue Team)

272\. Washington (Human) - "Freelancer/Elite Commander." (Blue Team)

273\. Carolina (Human) - "Freelancer/Elite Captain/Brawler." (Co Leader of Blue Team)

274\. Texas (Android) - "Freelancer/Knight/One of Master of Metallikato/Ultimate Android." (Operation: Metal Storm/Co Leader of Red Team/Knight of Time and Space)

275\. North Dakota (Android) - "Freelancer/Handler of Many Faces." (Operation: Metal Storm)

276\. South Dakota (Android) - "Freelancer/Recovery Agent." (Operation: Metal Storm/Agent of Shadow Intel)

277\. Connecticut (Android) - "Freelancer/C.T's Lover/Insurrectionist." (Operation: Metal Storm)

278\. Florida (Android) - "Freelancer/Captain of the Red and Blue Team." (Operation: Metal Storm)

279\. Georgia (Android) - "Freelancer/Test Subject." (Operation: Metal Storm/Phase Sixer)

280\. New York (Android) - "Freelancer/Locksmith." (Operation: Metal Storm)

281\. Utah (Android) - "Freelancer/Shield-user." (Operation: Metal Storm)

282\. Ohio (Android) - "Freelancer/Rookie." (Operation: Metal Storm/Leader of Triplets)

283\. Wyoming (Android) - "Freelancer/Bounty Hunter." (Operation: Metal Storm)

284\. Iowa (Android) - "Freelancer/Rookie." (Operation: Metal Storm/Triplets)

285\. Idaho (Android) - "Freelancer/Rookie." (Operation: Metal Storm/Triplets)

286\. 479er (Android) - "Freelancer/Air Support." (Operation: Metal Storm)

287\. Leonard Church (Human) - "Dictator/Commander." (Co Leader of Operation: Metal Storm)

288\. Sliver Sonic 2 (Robot) - "Guardian of New York City/Shade's Lover." (Expandable)

289\. RAMON-4 (Robot) - "Monitor of Saturn/Intelligent Security."

290\. Many Faces (AI/Robot) - "Operator/Intelligent Security."

291\. Megaman (Robot) - "Old Relic/Fighter/Ultimate Robot." (Wrecker)

292\. Star Ruby (Gem) - "Ultimate Gem/Ambassador of Gem Republic and Homeworlds." (Crystal Gems/Knight Time and Space)

293\. Tyrest (Cybertronian) - "Chief Justice/Head Security." (Ancient Cybertronian)

294\. Bell (Robot) - "Former Agent/Old Relic." (Former Member of Shadow of Intel)

295\. Doc (Human) - "Medic/Intelligent Security." (Operation: Metal Storm)

296\. Sophie (Human) - "Navigator/Rookie."

297\. Penny 2.0 (Android/Human) - "Mass Production Robots/Tactic Specialist/Mimic Unit."

298\. Scourge (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Veteran of Wars/Ambassador of Shadow of Intel/Locksmith." (Z-Fighter)

299\. Phoebe (Human) - "Freelancer Reporter."

300\. Sadie (Mobian: Hedgehog/Fox) - "One of Master of Metallikato/Fire-user/Fighter." (Magic High Commission/Z-Fighter)

* * *

 **Male: 176. Female: 124. Robot: 85*.**

(*Cyborg don't counts, they are still human. If you count the number, the Robot are still counts as Male and Female.)

 _"If you wondering what is "Veteran of Wars"?: Some of the member had been fought in many wars for years as there will be another wars coming, the International Moron Patrol will always win the wars. As the sub-groups, the Teletraan Bio #6 will coming soon to tell about them. Stay tunes for Teletraan Bio_ _#5 and #6. Also feel free to send some ideas for more new member for me."_ \- Universe 1029.


	3. Season 1 (Complete)

_"This is the first season of I.M.P Series. You may question about these episode. Well because these are the first 3 season before Trey join in and This is my own continuity that based of the original ongoing series on Youtube. Don't worry, I'm explain why these on Season 3. So now enjoy the Complete Season 1."_ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

 **Season #1 - 2003**

 _"Here is the List of the Character who appeared in each season and there is an Important Character or Device for the Story Arc and afterword. These will added to Teletraan Bio for each characters."_

 **Heroes:** "Roger (2003 - Ongoing), Hboy (2003 - Ongoing), Hhog (2003 - Ongoing), Buster (2003 - Ongoing), Henry (2003 - Ongoing), Zody (2003 - Ongoing), John (2003 - Ongoing), Ginny (2003 - Ongoing), Megan, (2003 - Ongoing), Maylee (2003 - Ongoing), Tiffany (2003 - Ongoing)."

 **Villain:** "Santa Claus of Universe 1029 (2003 - Ongoing), Mathsman (2003 - Ongoing), Winnie the Pooh of Universe 1029 (2003 - 2010), Smurf Races (2003 - 2007), Smurfs Protection Unity Department (2003), George Bush (2003 - Ongoing), Tony Blair (2003 - Ongoing), Steven Hawkins (2003 - 2007)."

 **Natural** **:** "Hedgie (2003 - Ongoing), Devil Dude (2003 - Ongoing), Merry Potter (2003 - 2005), Mayor of Happy Town (2003 - Ongoing). Millie (2003 - Ongoing), Cynthia (2003 - Ongoing), Puku (2003 - ?), Vice (2003 - 2009)."

 **Cameo:** "Porkhog (2003), Leo (2003 - 2006), Sadam (2003), Krystal (2003), Moon-Ra (2003 - ?)."

 **Location:** "Happy Town or Itty Town (2003 - Ongoing), Moron Mansion (2003 - Ongoing), Canyon (2003 - Ongoing), North Pole (2003 - Ongoing), Video Game World (2003), Zody's Old House/Hometown (2003 - Ongoing)."

 **Important Character or Device:** "The Bring People Back To Live Machine (2003 - Ongoing)."

* * *

 **Pilot. (Original - Remastered)**

 _"On the Original Pilot, the series started off on North Pole, when Santa Claus doing his work but then Hboy burst through the door and told him that his boss hired him to kill Santa after he screw over him. However Hboy got killed and send to Hell for his sins and got new clothes. He meets Hhog, former fire god which his old job suck. Meanwhile in an collage, an teacher: Mathsman gives everyone an science project to pass and if they failed, he'll kick them out from collage. Three of the four student: John, Zody, Buster got nothing but Henry build an special machine: "The Bring People Back To Live Machine" (T.B.P.B.T.L.M.) It only bring an random person which Buster kill him. He kick the machine and bring Hboy and Hhog back. But Suddenly Santa steal the machine and escaped. They chase him but failed to catch him. Afterword Mathsman kick them out and without an job, they got nowhere to do. Zody told them an help wanting poster which they all look at it."_

 _"In the Remastered version: An Greedo shoots first appeared. Ginny and Tiffany appeared before Christmas Special. Some new dialogue been added. Some new scene added including how Santa meet Mathsman. And an commercial created by Roger who been told by the camera man that he forget the name of team let alone set up the phone number and address. So Roger fired that guy and set up an help wanting poster instead."_

 **Episode 1 - "Enter the Morons."**

 _"In the beginning of Episode 1 when Roger move out of his parent house and find an suitable job. But he got fired from work of an chief who got his head on the plate with an dome cover, an helper who always scared children, an fitness instructor which he using an loud music on the elder, but he accidentally killed them, and an sound effect guy which he ain't push the laughing track button unless he found an joke that actually sound funny. All he wanting is an job who he is the boss of himself. But his luck changed when an race came to town. The prize is not only you got an mansion, you also get an licence for an superheroes team and $1,000 dollar to start the advisement. He join the race but as soon the race started, he got tired and fell asleep. Luckily he sleep on an skateboard and roll to the finish line and won the race. either that original version or the remastered version which he win an mansion and the prize money out of an cereal box. As Roger start advisement. That take us where the pilot ended. John read about the job description which say about "beating up bad guys and saving the day and stuff." Other liked the job but Hhog dislike the description. Then John say something more like "comfort women who is sad and loney, getting pay real money and killing Smurfs." And now Hhog agree the job. At the interview, Buster came up first and tell him about finding the weapon of mass destruction in Iraq to end the conspiracy. He got hired. Then Henry came next and show his power of morph. Roger disapproves on that but he got some nice shoes so he got hired. Zody came next and all he did is running and screaming because he had no idea what he doing. So he got hired. Next is Hboy who question why Roger doing this and what kind an team he running. Roger hired Hboy. And the rest got hired and the International Moron Patrol is born and the name is kinda stuck to this day."_

 **Episode 2 + 3 - "House of the Hedgehog: Canyon Arc." Part 1 + 2.**

 _"Episode 2 start off in somewhere in the canyon, an hidden villain claim the world is his. Back at the Moron Mansion, everyone doing their own things when Buster create an plan that not only end of all conspiracy but end of all lives in the progress. He came up this plan in his dream. What is his plan?: "Planed an huge explosion device that bring the people to it knee." Out of blues, Dr. Eggman flies over their mansion and stolen some picture. Unknown to the team due of confused why he stole the picture of an pie, someone stole the plan. After search of the plan in the mansion because they think it misplace somewhere. Buster give up and goes to Hboy's stash instead. Find out the key to the stash is also missing. Buster remember he put the key on the top of the plan which now both item is now stolen. So Buster and Zody goes off to find the thief. John join up with them because he want payback on Buster for trick him to find an fresh eating paper. While the other show an soap opera and Roger got attack by an monster. Once the Hedgehogs reached to the canyon, an spy spotted them and report to the villain which he shoot the spy afterward. he plan to kidnap them and used them to forced an random movie director to make an Disney movie about him. His minion is actually Disney character and they wonder why he want an movie about him so badly, he revealed that every Disney character had their own movies but him and he is no longer an Disney character. The villain revealed himself that he is "Winnie the Pooh."_

 _"It left off where Episode 2 ended when one of Disney character which is Mickey Mouse tell him that he had an lot of movies. Pooh replies he had an lot of unsuccessful movies and killed Mickey with his fart and then he order his minion to capture them. after cut some vines in the canyon for no reason, John wonder where Zody get his sword. They flashback the day when Toon Link came to their mansion and tell Zody who at their door that he want to sleep inside because he is hungry and cold. Zody say no and shoot him down. Zody tell John that not what happen: It all begin when Zody walk through the forest but then suddenly Cloud, Squall and some random idiot appeared to fight him but the idiot commit kamikaze and exploded, his head hits Squall and died. Zody attack Cloud with an bench. Wounded, Cloud tries to drink potion but but he drink poison and died. In the end Zody won somehow and got the sword. an duck named Scrooge hid in the haystack to ambush them. However Zody want to burn the haystack but Buster told him not to burn down the haystack just like the forest they walk through but John told Buster it kinda too late because he already burned the forest. Zody burned the haystack and Scrooge but an giant yellow foot smashed it and reveal an Giant Pikachu. Zody got an idea it just might work. 10 second later, they been defeated because the plan was stand their ground and it called an bitch. Not the best or smart plan he came up. Zody's pet chaos named Sin walk to the Giant Pikachu and eaten it. Pooh and his army appeared and impressed that they defeated it but now they will kill them for it. And so the heroes battle against the army and John was killed in the progress. Pooh got one last trick for them, he transformed and an white flash appeared but found disappointing when "Winnie the Pooh" turns into "Winnie the Poo". In layman's term, he turns into an turds. Pooh tell them can they forgive him for this and be join back the side of good. Buster give him an answer: He stomp on the turds. The army of Disney character ran out across the canyon. Buster suggest to fellow them in hopes to fine the key and the plans. And so their adventures continues in Part 3 + 4."_

 **Episode 4 + 5 - "Blue gold rush + I.M.P vs S.P.U.D: Smurfs Arc."**

 _"Zody and Buster had following them for weeks and keep finding their body who died from lack of water and food. Zody said why they should call them for help but Buster told him it take too long and f**k them, they will find the key and plan and they continue their adventure. Meanwhile on the mansion, Roger had not enough money to pay bills thank to Hhog who recently destroyed an science lab while doing an document on Smurf by using an expensive cannon. Roger begin to find an way to make more money which he tell Henry for if they had some kidneys but Henry tell him no. So he put up an meeting and after some suggest which they are sucked, he head off to the city to talk the Mayor of Happy Town which he just look like the Mayor of City of Townsville. The Mayor mistakes the I.M.P as the exterminator he hired and tell them about the city problem: The whole city is overruns by Smurf. The Mayor gladly had the entire town executed so they can using serious firepower and can pay them $5 bucks for each dead Smurfs. Once they in the abandoned city and play an music, they doing the montage of killing off Smurf until an group of people dress in black suit led by an agent named Cramp appeared on the street and they are the Smurfs Protection Unity Department. Their mission is to protected the Smurfs and tells them to stop killing them but I.M.P won't listen to them. The S.P.U.D prepared for combat by pulling out their gun. The I.M.P also prepared for combat by flipping the bird at them. They change and clash at each others but the battle cut off from there. Meanwhile back at the canyon, Buster and Zody cooking an dead Disney character because they are hungry. Then an angel appear and drop John to them and tell them that he revived their friend and he will graceful of them to keep his alive this time but Buster who find this angel waste his time bring back John to live, shot the angel and look back at the fire. Zody wondering how the other is doing right now. That will be answered in the next episode."_

 _"The episode begin with an guy appeared and talk about how two group frozen in mid air while the Smurf wander around but all ruin when Henry stomp on one of them. Agent Cramp tell them that they won't harm another Smurf but Hboy tell them do they know what they dealing with and say they are I.M.P which one of the agent laugh at that name. The fight begins with gun blazing and bullet flying but during the fight, the Smurfs got crossfire and killed. sadden the Smurf are dead, Agent Cramp fire his gun at them, however they all dodge the bullet except Roger who got head shot. Insert South Park jokes here. They pissed off so much that their power level can be sense by Goku, King Kai, an french guy in their mansion and George Bush. Piccolo impressed about their toys but that not important. Hboy tell them: "There is no S.P.U.D" and the I.M.P rushed at them. In the original version, the fight cut off and the commercial play over it while talking about the Matrix animation parodies to the end of the fight. In the Universe 1029 version, the fight start off as Hhog and Hboy kick some agents and break their necks. Henry morph some gun and shot down 15 agents. However there too many of agents surrounding them so Hhog must gather enough fire to destroy them and the other buy some time. Once Hhog completed, Hboy fire the giant fire ball and Henry shield both of them and exploded the town thus killing off the Smurf and the S.P.U.D. At the end of the fight, they all impressed what they did but then Agent Cramp who still alive, point his gun at them. When suddenly they noticed George Bush who riding an bomb crushed Agent Cramp and himself. Roger wonder what did he miss which surprised them how Roger survived the head shot. Simple, he had an metal plate on his head thus bouncing the bullet. Their mission is completed. Return to the Mansion, Roger relax that there no more bills but Henry appeared some new bills. Roger check what is for: One is the cause of damaged to the city and the other is an long call to_ _France. And that concluded of the Smurf Arc. These episode is an sub storyline which take place during the Canyon Arc. And why the Smurf is the enemies? Because they had two color so it was easy to draw and colored. and someone will return in the Canyon Arc Part 4."_

 **Episode 6 + 7 - "House of the Hedgehog: Canyon Arc." Part 3 + 4.**

 _"Its been an long time since they are lost in the canyon and can't find the runaway Disney character. The only fastest way is across the bridge. John complain about this and Buster show him there is another way which he cut the bridge and swing to the other side. They expect John who fell to his death, survived and Zody happy that John is dead because he is annoying. But when they hear the Smurf Song, that means they are in Smurf Village and then they got captured. Back at the Mansion, the Morons are watching the TV until they are hungry. Hhog check to see if they had ice cream but there is no ice cream, so they all goes panic. Back at the bridge, John survived and an female fox named: Krystal appeared and thank him for killing her dog which broke John falls. He ask her to join with other on this quest and she agreed. Meanwhile at the Smurf Village, the Smurf introduce themselves and announce they are going to kill for no reason. Back to the Morons, they need ice cream. But then they all hear the ice truck who recognize them and they chase after the truck. They did stop the truck and get some ice cream but end up kill some people in the chase but no one important got hurt. Back at the Village, as the Smurf tries to think of an way to kill them. Our heroes jumped through the window and escaping but Buster and Zody got surround by them until John and Krystal came to save the day. After killing off some Smurf, Krystal want to join with them. Buster ask her what she can do and she replied that she can seduce the enemies. They allow her to join the quest and head off to where ever they are going. Thus ending Part 3._

 _"After walk through the sign where the plan and key is and Buster complain the quest is taking too long and finally Krystal want to use the bathroom, he killed John by cut his head off in a fit of rage. Meanwhile at an unknown location, an guy named Sadam was captured and lock up in the cage on the ceiling by the surviving army of Disney character. They been hired by two people: Tony Blair and George Bush who they stolen the plan and key which the key had no used to them and used it as an paper weight instead. All they want with the plan is Tony Blair want to remake the Blair Witch Project with himself in it and George Bush want the missiles so the plan will works. Sadam refused to the whereabouts the missiles is but Tony tell him if he don't complied, they will fill his cage with fluffy cushions. Sadam breaks and now they got the missiles location. Outside of their rocky fortress with an yellow door, our heroes who just plain lost, found it and the same angel revived John once more and tries to tell them to keep John alive this time but Buster shoot him again. John tell them the villain is the one who took the plan and key and inside the fortress. Buster wonder how he know. John said the door is yellow. Unfortunately they been spotted and John got killed by the army of Disney Character charge and ran over him. They all fight against them and Zody summon someone from the deepest, farest, southest point of Hell. From all spawn of sins and demons within. The most evil from all evil: His cousin Cherith. But Cherith attacked Zody instead. Tony and George came to the battle and admit they killed all of the Disney character. Then the same angel who got shot twice, revived John and he got angry and shout at them for keep John alive this time. But God mad at the angel for shouting at them so the angel got stomped. George summon his private military army to kill them and he throwing bomb everywhere. Behind an single rock, Zody came up an same plan from Part 2 but Buster denied that so he use John as an human shield but he got killed by an bomb. Buster got one more thing: He and Krystal make out, leaving Zody alone to fight against the army. But out of the blue, two person: Hedgie and Devil Dude appeared and help Zody out and finish off the army. George battles Hedgie but one of his bomb destroyed the rocky fortress along with Sadam. He throw another bomb but Hedgie blow the bomb at him, thus killing George Bush. Devil Dude mock Tony and he challenge Devil for who can fly the highest. But Tony jump up and fell down against an giant flat rock and crushed Tony Blair. Zody is hiding behind the rock during the battle which Hegdie and Devil Dude disappoint at him. Zody wonder where is the key. Then he got knock out by the key who fell from the sky along the plan which burned up, all because the rocky fortress exploded. Buster is happy that they found the key and the stupid quest is finally over. So after 3 day of their quest, they head back to the Moron Mansion, abandon the people they met and say hi to Roger. Roger say they only gone for 5 days which Zody told him that they got stuck behind the fence for 2 day. Roger call Henry to help by turn into an hammer and they goes to fixed the fence while Zody and Buster go into Hboy's stash. And that the end of the Canyon Arc. This is the First Story Arc of the I.M.P Series beside the Smurf Arc. There are some character who will return in the future season and there's only 4 Villain: Winnie the Pooh, The Smurfs, Tony Blair and George Bush. If you are confused about these character, go and watch this Story Arc on Youtube."_

 **Episode 8 - "Fan service."**

 _"On Episode 8 and also Dinner time for them, Zody cook up some food for his team members. But unfortunately his food is ice cream with some meat and vegetables. The team disgusted Zody's cooking until Hhog bring in an guest named Porkhog. Those two get in an fight and everyone leaves except Roger eaten all the dinner. ether they are mad or really hungry, he get the hell out of the mansion and ran to the streets. He and the other hide in the alley and waiting til Zody turned back to normal or something and Porkhog leaves. Hboy bored and find an door that led to the opera. The O_ _pera goes smoothly until an guy named Leo killed one of the actor and tell everyone that if he want the money or else he will killed every actor. It turns out he is one of Hhog's friends. Hboy jump in and tell everyone these actor work hard that they won't give them enough money. They all boo at Hboy so the I.M.P attacked them. During the fight, Buster push John into an ice cream cart and an hot dog cart and merge both of them. Zody and Porkhog appeared the opera and eaten John. This is an Season 2 episode because it's had the Season 2 intro. It's introduced an one shot character: "Porkhog". After this episode, he never appeared again."_

 **Episode 9 - "The Poem Contest."**

 _"In this episode, it all about the annual poem telling contest or some shit: The first is Steven Hawkins who never finish his poem all because someone throw an brick at him, the second is Henry tell about an classic but short fairy tale, the third is Hboy tell an "Rose are Red, Violet are Blue" but when the word "Ice Cream" had spoken, Zody jumped at him, the fourth and final is Hhog tells about their last Christmas when the I.M.P set their traps and went to sleep but Hboy heard something and went outside and see their nemesis: Santa is climb down their chimney but got rejected from it because the landmine they sent up. Hboy tell Santa to surrender the gift. However Santa shout to his elf to attack him but all of his elf is stuck to the sled so Hboy kick Santa and the I.M.P watch TV after that. The host declare the winner after the commercial break which tell about the movie called "Merry Potter" (an Harry Potter rip off) and the commercial is really annoying that an guy just killed himself. When that is over, the host claim the winner is Steven Hawkins who he give an_ _speech but never finish all because the same person throw an brick at him again. This episode had no plot. The two character: Marry Potter and Steven Hawkins will returns in later episodes."_

 **Special 1 - "Xmas or A IMP Christmas."**

 _"Ever since the Pilot, Santa Claus finally cracked the "T.B.P.B.T.L.M" system and revived the random people and villain who been killed off. He use them to take over the world. Meanwhile (This is an sub plot about Zody and his hometown_ _), Zody is on an train station because he return to his hometown for spend time with his family but he spotted an women with an hair shape like ice cream. Then an person named Maylee came to pick up Zody. Meanwhile at the Moron Mansion (Where the main plot is). Roger is happy about snow so he can have an snowfight but he lost to it. Everyone setting up the tree and John singing which it terrible so Buster throw an star at him and killed him. They also setting up for the Christmas Party and out of nowhere, an girl named Ginny appeared and hug Hhog. Roger noticed there some trap set around the chimney. Hboy is the one set those trap up for Santa Claus but Hhog told him that Santa won't come tonight. Boy he had no idea how wrong he is. Then an commercial show about the movie called: "Indiana Jones rides the bus" (Which i would buy and show this movie). Meanwhile, Zody and Maylee arrived at Zody's old house and meet up with his old gang. They plan is to sit together and watch TV just like the old time. Meanwhile at Santa's new base, he brought enough people to take out the I.M.P. At midnight, they launch an surprise attack lead by Mathsman and it all thank to their secret spy who give Hhog an false information. Back at the gang, one of them (Cynthia) spotted an group of caroler at their front door. Then Millie rushed to the caroler and beat the crap of them. Later on that night, everyone in the mansion having an blast until Steven Hawkins playing as DJ and he play an terrible song till someone throw an brick at him. The next few scene is the musical sang by Roger, Zody and Santa but I won't goes to further detail but an giant tank is heading to the mansion. Back to the mansion, someone named Megan trip and Henry save her. She wonder how Henry got his morphing power. In his earlier year in Swedish Collage which they all play paper airplane until_ _Professor_ _Goren came back and begin teaching something. One of his student question why he speak in English not Swedish. in result, the teacher shot the smart ass student and throw the gun at the table. cost the table to break and throw an chemical at Henry. He duck down but only get splash by another chemical, thus become the Morph man. Sadly Professor Goren not impress about that and told Henry to sit down. And that how Henry got his morphing power. Buster heard the doorbell and see Mathsman at their front door but he smashed the door right at him. Once Buster turn around away from the door, the villain sneak behind and enter the mansion. They capture all of people in the mansion and prepared to exterminate them but Ginny came out the kitchen and begin to free the others. Once Santa come inside and see his army had fallen, Hboy and Hhog about to kick Santa's ass, someone shot Hhog in the leg. It was Santa's secret spy: Steven Hawkins. He stall Hboy as Santa abandoned the mansion. But what Steven didn't know that the gun he holding is actually Henry. He quickly take down Steven while Hboy goes after Santa. Outside of the mansion, Santa about to get on his helicopter when Hboy tackle him but Santa easily knock him down and his beard got caught in the blade and slice into pieces, thus killing off Santa Claus. Back at Zody's old house, Zody done saying good bye to his friend: Puku, Vice, Cynthia and Millie. But Maylee want to join the I.M.P with Zody because she had "reason" for him. Meanwhile at the mansion, everyone enjoy their Christmas Morning while outside, Mathsman find the T.B.P.B.T.L.M which it automation locked and he had to find a way to revive Santa Claus. Meanwhile in Hell, Santa want his revenge on the I.M.P."_

 _"In the Universe 1029 Continuity which Santa use the T.B.P.B.T.L.M too much power. That cost an power surge spend across the Earth and reached to an unknown location, something re-waking once more and claim once an most evilest villain is dead, it will re-summon the Evil Chaos Bringer to this universe. And it name was Moon-Ra. In another word: Moon-Ra had returned."_

 _"This is the First Special Episode contain an musical number and an Christmas Special. There's some characters like Ginny, Megan and Maylee will joined in the next season. Not much people died in this special but Santa will return on day and someone will do something terrible in the near future."_

 **Episode 10 (Season Finale) - "Virtual Reality."**

 _"In this Season Finale, the I.M.P watch the old Batman show when John bring home an video game which every males want to play with it. Meanwhile on an high mountain, Tony Blair and George Bush create two device: an cloning machine and an teleport machine. He use the teleport machine at the current player who play the game: Hboy and Hhog and got sucked into the TV or the "Video Game World". They landed an random RPG Game and under attack by monsters. Hhog summon an fat bastard on them but the game from RPG to Kid Friendly which the fat bastard crushed some random cute animal. Hboy tell Hhog this can't get worst. But when the game change into an dancing game with Michel Jackson try to hit on Hboy, thing can get worst. Back to the real world, Henry going to find one who cost this by being detective but Buster won't join him and Henry had to find an partner which just in time when Megan angry at Zody for left some ice cream boxes in her bathroom, so Henry take her. Now Hboy and Hhog are in an open world which they are lost and only 2 minute until an giant moon crash down to the ground, all because they had one job: deliver the milk to someone but got lost. Hboy don't want to know what next game they are going to be. They got teleport to an room with no trap, monster or danger, they are happy until the teacher tell them to sit down which they realized they are in an learning game. Meanwhile where George and Tony is, one of them tries to think how to get the rest of the I.M.P to goes "Video Game World" but Tony hear the door and answer it. It was Henry and Megan at their door and rush inside but got caught by an trap. However George say they failed to his trap but Henry corrected him by say "felt" instead "failed" so they got into a fight. Back to the "Video Game World", They trap in some sort of Platform Game which they had no idea what is it. Back to our villain when Tony take his break by watching an movie trailer called "Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures the Movie" but George want him to turn on the teleport machine so all of the members get suck in, but Henry and Megan escaped and beat up Tony. Megan about to punch him, George threaten her by using the cloning machine but she punch him before he use it. And Henry punch Tony into the cloning machine and activated it. Megan turn off the machine but it goes haywire for moment. Hhog and Hboy playing Golf until they got ejected from the TV. John surprised that they are saved but he got sucked inside the TV by the haywire. Hboy controlled John and make him fall into the pit. Henry and Megan left the base and tell her they won't be an threat for awhile which George is surrounded by an army clone of Tony. And then an commercial about radio music and the ending of "Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures". And that the end of this episode and Season 1. This where George Bush and Tony Blair become the villain for an while and this episode after place after Xmas because Megan is in the I.M.P."_

* * *

 **And Season 1 is now done, it time for Season 2.**


	4. List of IMP Villains (Update 6)

_"There are some Villain who are not much of the threat are on the top while the most threat is on the bottom. However, I'll write down which Villains is still alive or dead. So look out for more villain in the near future and remember if you want add your OC Villains, PM me about it."_ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

 **List of the Current I.M.P Villain 1.0:**

1\. Susan Johnson (Human/Robot) - "Scientist/Mastermind/Veteran of Wars." (Leader of Susan Empire)

2\. Bob (Robot) - "Mastermind/Idiot/Veteran of War." (Leader of Bob League/Susan Empire)

3\. Neo Bob (Robot) - "Colonist/Brawler/Veteran of War." (Leader of G.E.A.R/Susan Empire)

4\. Bill (Robot) - "Colonel of S-Droid/Tactic Specialist." (Susan Empire)

5\. Will (Robot) - "Colonel of Brawler/Sergeant." (Susan Empire)

6\. Erwin (Human) - "Mayor of Normal Town/Retired Doctor." (Susan Empire)

7\. Nano (Human) - "Doctor/Creator of the Devil Machines Series." (Susan Empire)

8\. Galaxy (Human) - "Doctor/Colonel of Badnik." (Susan Empire)

9\. Wendy (Human) - "Doctor/Mayor of the Village." (Susan Empire)

10\. Gizmo (Human) - "Doctor/Former Ruler of Universe FP07." (Susan Empire)

11\. Dr.M (Human) - "Scientist/Former Ruler of Nova City/Creator of Metal Trey (R.T)." (White Diamond Court)

12\. Neo Metal Shadow (Robot) - "World-breaker/Survivor of Universe FS14/One of Master of Metallikato."

13\. Inky (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Trey's Ex-Girlfriend/Former Foreman/One of Master of Metallikato." (Pie Family)

14\. Soundblaster (Cybertronian) - "Pyrotechnics/Pyromaniac/General/Brother to Soundwave and Shelia." (Susan Empire)

15\. Unnamed Guy (Mobian: Echidna) - "General/Monitor of Kindergarten Beta and Zeta." (Bob League)

16\. Cal (Robot/Mobian: Echidna) - "Scientist/Creator of Cybernetic Limbs." (Bob League)

17\. Edward (Mobian: Echidna) - "Knight/Colonel of B.L Soldier." (Bob League)

18\. Bruticus (Robot/Mobian: Echidna) - "Enforcer/Colonel of Egg Pawns." (Bob League/Susan Empire)

19\. Maximus (Robot/Mobian: Echidna) - "Enforcer/Metal-user." (Susan Empire)

20\. Sigmund/Megatron (Reploid) - "One of False "Megatron"/World-breaker/Mastermind."

21\. Scarlet/Megatronus (Mobian: Echidna) - "Insane Conqueror/Former Leader of Crimson Red/False Leader of Decepticon." (Former Herald of Unicron)

22\. Vector (Cyborg/Cybertronian/Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Assassin/Bounty Hunter/Ice-user."

23\. Ra Thor (Robot) - "Combat Robot/Leader of Maverick/One of Master Metallikato." (Herald of Unicron/Dark Star)

24\. Moon-Ra/Skynet (A.I) - "Super Computer/World-breaker/Robotic Overlord." (Herald of Unicron/Dark Star)

25\. Miles (Robot) - "Specialist/Ruler of Earth Two."

26\. Dr. Eggman (Human) - "Scientist/Weapon Manufacturers." (COBRA)

27\. Baron (Cyborg/Mobian: Rabbit) - "Owner of the Ruined Oil Ocean/Leader of Battle Rabbit Armada/Arm Dealer." (COBRA)

28\. Alex (Cyborg/Alien: Kat) - "Exile Ruler of Katpolis/Only Herald of Galvatron Cell." (COBRA)

29\. Alan (Cyborg/Mobian: Rabbit) - "Former Test Subject/Former Phase Sixer/Mastermind." (COBRA)

30\. Dr.H (Human) - "Ancient Scientist/Recently Missing/Founder/Former Leader of the Defeated H. Co."

31\. Bubble (Candy People) - "Loyal Assistance/Recently Insane/Sadden Soul of Kindness." (H. Co/Corrupt True Heroine)

32\. Shadowbot (Robot) - "Loyal Director/Recently Insane/Current Leader of Defeated H. Co." (H. Co/Former Leader of Counterattack)

33\. King Sombra (Human) - "Former Dark Ruler of the Destroyed Crystal Empire." (Former Destron Nine General)

34\. Queen Chrysalis (Human) - "Ruler of Changeling/Shape-shiftier/One of False "Megatron." (Former Destron Nine General)

35\. Discord (Human/Unknown) - "Chaos Entity/World-breaker." (Former Destron Nine General)

36\. Red Metal Sonic (Robot) - "Dictator/Former Phase Sixer/Former Ruler of Planet Metallikato." (Most Wanted)

37\. Dr. Nega Eggman (Human) - "Rogue Scientist/Creator of the Tron Light System." (Most Wanted/Second Ingredients of Galvatron Cell)

38\. Nightmare Moon (Human) - "Insane Conqueror/Ruler of Kindergarten Epsilon and Gamma." (Former Destron Nine General/Former Herald of Unicron)

39\. Mr. Dark (Mobian: Echidna) - "Former/Disgrace Member of the Star Master/Founder of Herald of Dark Star."

40\. Santa Claus of Universe 1029 (Human) - "Original and First Villain/Weapon Manufacturers/Arm Dealer/Veteran of Wars."

41\. Mathsman (Human) - "Former Teacher/Third Smartest Person/Phase Sixer/Veteran of Wars."

42\. Maleficent (Predaking/Human) - "Dark Magic-user/Former Leader of Captured London."(Leader of Destron Nine General)

43\. Hades (Blaze Inferno/God) - "Conqueror/Former Leader of Captured Greeks." (Destron Nine General)

44\. Pete (Overlord/Human) - "Second in Command/Former Leader of Captured North American." (Destron Nine General)

45\. CLU (Black Zarak/A.I) - "Digital Clone of Sam Flynn/Former Leader of Captured Cyber Space." (Destron Nine General)

46\. Hans (Grand Scrounge/Human) - "Disgrace Prince/Former Leader of Captured North and South Pole." (Destron Nine General)

47\. Zira (Trypticon/Animal: Lion) - "Exile Queen/Former Leader of Captured Africa." (Destron Nine General)

48\. Callaghan (Ruination/Human) - "Black Hearten Father/Current Leader of Captured Tokyo." (Destron Nine General)

49\. Lord Dominator (Megatronia/Alien) - "Anti Hero/Lover to the Bearer of Soul of Justice/Current Leader of Captured Asia." (Destron Nine General/Eight Loved One)

50\. Gaston (Predacus/Human) - "Egomaniac/Current Leader of Captured France." (Destron Nine General)

51\. Doc (Gem) - "Leader of the Ruby Squad/One of Master of Metallikato." (Stunticons/Main part/Lower part of the Menasor/Prowlastator)

52\. Navy (Gem) - "Deception/Weapon Expert." (Stunticons/Right arm of the Menasor/Prowlastator)

53\. Army (Gem) - "Enforcer/Exile Commander of the Former Parfait Authority." (Stunticons/Left arm of the Menasor/Prowlastator)

54\. Eyeball (Gem) - "Part of the Original Pink Diamond Corp/Veteran of Wars." (Stunticons/Right leg of the Menasor/Prowlastator)

55\. Leggy (Gem) - "Writer/Reporter." (Stunticons/Left leg of the Menasor/Prowlastator)

56\. Menasor (Gem/Combiner) - "Sword Master/One of Homeworld General."

57\. Prowlastator (Gem/Combiner) - "Failed Experiment/World-breaker/Pure Uncontrollable Rage."

58\. Dark-Ra (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Demi-God/Lost Child of Mobius X/Veteran of Wars." (Herald of Dark Star)

59\. Darkstar (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Reincarnation of Trey Young of Universe 2006/General of the Great Mobius Legacy/Empire." (Great Mobius Legacy/Empire)

60\. Dark Star (Unknown) - "Corrupted King Toadstool/2nd Wielder of Triforce of Power/World-breaker/Creator of Dark Magic/Controller of Metrobase/Founder of Destron/Decepticon."

61\. Yellow Diamond (Gem) - "Current User of Resonator Cannon/Leader of the Yellow Diamond Corp/Supreme Commander of Homeworld Military/Loyal to both Black and Grey Diamond/One of False "Megatron"/General of the Decepticon Empire." (Great Diamond Authority)

62\. Grey Diamond (Gem) - "Children to the Creator Diamond/Ultimate Diamond/Leader of the Grey Diamond Corp/One of False "Megatron"/Loyal to the late Adam/Conqueror." (Leader of the Great Diamond Authority)

63\. White Diamond (Gem) - "Perfectionist/Leader of the White Diamond Corp/Test Subject of the Camerabot Scientist: Code-name: "Pablo." (Great Diamond Authority)

64\. Star Sapphire (Gem) - "Ultimate Gem/City Speaker/Fortune Teller/Fell in love with Prowlastator."

65\. Orange Diamond (Gem/Cyborg) - "Lead Technician/Leader of the Orange Diamond Corp/Veteran of Wars/Worshiper of the Phoenix Force Corp." (Great Diamond Authority)

66\. Black Diamond (Gem) - "Best of the Diamond/Current Broken/Leader of the Black Diamond Corp/Running the Government." (Great Diamond Authority)

67\. Purple Diamond (Gem) - "Fourth Smartest Person/D.J/Leader of the Purple Diamond Corp/Monitor of Installation Gamma." (Great Diamond Authority)

68\. Veronica (Human) - "Isabella's Cousin/Forgotten People/Duocons/Enforcer." (Dark Legion)

69\. Bart (Human) - "Phineas's Cousin/Forgotten People/Duocons/Enforcer." (Dark Legion)

70\. Roxanne (Human) - "Ferb's Mother/3rd Wielder of Triforce of Power/Forgotten People/Poetic." (Leader of Dark Legion)

71\. Green Diamond (Gem) - "Grand Banker/Leader of the Green Diamond Corp/Fell in love with Orange Diamond/Colonel of the Homeworld General." (Great Diamond Authority)

72\. Brown Diamond (Gem) - "Forge of the Flask Robonoids/Leader of the Brown Diamond Corp/World-breaker." (Great Diamond Authority)

73\. Red Diamond (Gem) - "Second Smartest Person/Leader of the Red Diamond Corp/Fell in love with White Diamond/Creator of Resonator Cannon and Predaking/Secret Master of Dark Matter/Phase Sixer." (Great Diamond Authority/Co-Leader of Red Ribbon Army)

74\. Toy Maker/Raspberry (Candy People/Human) - "Rank 35/Neglected Children/Military Dictator."(Part Time Villain/Leader of Red Ribbon Army)

75\. B.R (Android) - "Code-named: "Biotech Robot"/Formerly known as "Bambi"/Completely Insane/God to all Robots/Leader of the Robot Dynamo and Separatist/Bio weapon-user of Roboenza/Zero Virus/Sigma Virus/Creator of B.R Virus/Galaxy Organic Virus." (First Ingredients of Galvatron Cell)

76\. Leader/Delia (Human) - "Future Supreme Leader of the Reborn Decepticon/Cyber Newtypes/Neglected Mother." (Leader of Second Counter)

77\. Red Peridot (Gem) - "Ancient Scientist/Phase Sixer/Great Homeworld General."

78\. Rose/Guilty Spark (Ancient Camerabot) - "Once Wife to Accountant Camerabot/Stitct Loyaltist to the Protocols/Former Manitor of both Destroyed Installation 343 and Universe I343." (Great Mobius Legacy/Empire)

79\. Lapis Lazuli /Broken Mirror (Gem) - "Fiance to Grey Peridot/Water-user/ Worlds Only Metallurgist."

80\. Grey Peridot/Six Shot (Gem/Corrupted) - "One of Master of Metallikato/Phase Sixer/Loyal to Mecha and Grey Diamond."

81\. Jasper/Majin Zarak (Gem/Corrupted) - "One of Prime or Power-Master/Secret Hacker/Master to Teletraan System/Mastermind/Reborn Ultimate Gem and Ultimate Corrupt Gem/Military Dictator."

82\. Unicron (Ancient Titan) - "Chaos Bringer/One of God's Early Creation."

83\. Davros Kai (Cyberman/Titan) - "Giant Planet-former that used two powerful laser:Orbital Cannon and Giga Storm/Dark Energon Supplier/World-breaker/Supreme Leader of Cybermans."

84\. Fortress Maximus (Titan) - "Corrupt Madman/World-breaker/Headmaster - High Defense and High Strength/Supreme Leader of Manhunters/."

85\. Adam/Anti Prime Camerabot (Robot/Ancient Camerabot) - "Blind Follower to Black and White Star/Priest and Prophet/Deceased Leader of Decepticon and Neo Zeon." (Black and White Star)

86\. Carnal Headmaster (Unknown) - "Deceased Ruler of his own Universe/Keeper of Chaos Theory/World-breaker." (Original Council Six)

87\. Hunts Master (Human) - "Part of the Invader Squad/Former Leader of the Disbanded Hunt Clans." (Invader Squad/Susan Empire)

88\. Bad Future (Orb Master) - "Twins/Last of the Orb Master Series/Semi Master of Time and Space/Part of the Invader Squad." (Invader Squad/Susan Empire)

89\. Necrotitan (Undead Titan) - "Walking Time Bomb/Dark Energon and Galvatron Cell Carrier."

90\. Lance (Mobian: Fox) - "Tactic Specialist/Mimic of Metallikato." (Leader of Mayhem Squad)

91\. Sera (Robot) - "Monitor of Protoforms/Creation Matrix/Demi-God." (Mayhem Squad)

92\. Penny 3.0 (Android) - "One of False "Megatron"/Bomb Disposal/Knight." (Mayhem Squad/Knight of Time and Space)

93\. Blight (Human/Techno-Organic) - "Arm Dealer/Victim of Galvatron Cell/Veteran of Wars." (Mayhem Squad/Phoenix Force Corp)

94\. Tom (Reploid) - "Tactic Specialist/Mimic of Metallikato."(Leader of Anti Wrecker)

95\. Anna (Human) - "Brawler/Arm Dealer." (Anti Wrecker)

96\. Jeffery (Mobian: Echidna) - "Ninja/Aura-user." (Anti Wrecker)

97\. Meg Lee (Robot) - "Banker/Technician." (Anti Wrecker)

98\. Giuseppe Maiocchio Jr (Human) - "Armored Villain/City Speaker."(Leader of Legion of Doom)

99\. Ix/Galatron (Ancient Mobian: Echidna) - "Slayer of Humans/Great General of Great Mobius Legacy/Empire/Old Galvatron/Chaos Bringer." (Great Mobians Legacy/Empire)

100\. Yelia Pearl/Galvatron (Android/Virus) - "True Leader of Decepticon/Creator of Galvatron Cell/Chaos Bringer/Once Service to Diamond Coronation/Supreme Commander of Great Mobians Legacy/Empire/World-breaker."

 **List of the Current I.M.P Villains 2.0:**

101\. Jhiaxus (Cybertronian) - "General of Cybertronian Empire/Formerly known as Lieg Maximo." (Cybertronian Empire)

102\. Shockwave (Cybertronian) - "Scientist/Bearer of Triforce of Courage/Victim of Shadow-Play/Formerly known as Zack." (Cybertronian Empire)

103\. General (Reploid) - "Greatest Military General/Co-Leader of Robot Dynamo/Tactic Specialist." (Member of Robot Dynamo/Separatist)

104\. Colonel (Reploid) - "Sword-master/Brother to Iris/Colonel of Robot Dynamo." (Member of Robot Dynamo/Separatist)

105\. Super Megatron (Cybertronian/Virus) - "Reborn Version of both Megatron and Sigma/1st Wielder of Mysterious Fourth Piece of Triforce/The One "True Megatron"/Original Leader of Decepticons and Destron/True Emperor of Destruction." (Cybertronian Empire)

106\. Elita One (Cybertronian) - "Co-Leader of Cybertronian Empire/Formerly Known as Ariel/Undying Hatred of Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Striker Noir) and Alpha Trion." (Cybertronian Empire)

107\. Dark Iris (Reploid) - "Assassin/One of Controller of Dark Matter/Loyal to both B.R and Dark Emperor Starscream." (Member of Robot Dynamo/Cybertronian Empire)

110\. Dark Double (Reploid) - "Assassin/Forgotten Robot Master - Code-named: Jello Man/Loyal to both B.R and Dark Emperor Starscream." (Member of Robot Dynamo/Cybertronian Empire)

111\. Dark Emperor Starscream (Cybertronian/Reploid/Living Spark) - "Revived Version of the Original Starscream/False Emperor of Destruction/Leader of Cybertronian Empire."

112\. Bludgeon-Wave (Cybertronian) - "Rebuild Version of Animated Soundwave from Universe G123/Samurai/One of Master of Metallikato." (Universe G123)

113\. Thunderwings (Cybertronian) - "Phase Sixer/Former World-breaker/First user of Decepticon Matrix." (Herald of Unicron)

114\. Anti-Freedom Gundam (Mobile Suit) - "Dark Clone of Freedom Gundam/Current user of Ancient Geo-Weapon: Genesis/Second in Command." (Z.A.F.T/Destron Army)

115\. Ultimate/Devil/Dark Gundam (Mobile Suit/Techno-Matter) - "Ultimate Artificial Lifeforms/Mastermind/Liberally Heart of Darkness." (Leader of Destron Army)

116\. Black Signas (Reploid/Cybertronian) - "Black Knight/Lanterns Killer/Unknown Legion to anyone."

117\. Soundwave II (Robot) - "Rebuild Version of Turbo Man/Speedster/Veteran of Wars."

118\. Unicron I/Unicronus (God) - "Original Chaos Bringer/1st Wielder of Triforce of Power/Ancient Target-master and Armour/Servant to Demise." (Army of Devil)

119\. Kane/Darth Malgus (Human/Cyborg) - "PSI-user/Owner of Kane Co/Weapon Supplier." (Separatist)

120\. Pandora/Metal Flowey (Robot) - "Demi-God/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/Deceased Monitor of Northern Galaxy." (Creation of Project Pandora/Original Council Six)

121\. Metal Trey "Real Type/Mark 5.0" (Robot) - "Perfection Extremist/One of "Metal Trey" Series/World-breaker/Current wearer of Junketsu/Leader of White Diamond Court." (Black and White Star)

122\. Tarn (Human/Cybertronian) - "Justice Extremist/His own sense of "True" Justice/Professorial Assassin/Mysterious Identity/Smooth Talker/Leader of Autobot Justice Task Force Division/Veteran of Wars." (Black and White Star)

123\. Error (Unknown) - "The Original Suzy Johnson/The Dark (Shadow) Side of Sir Johnny/Leader of Yellow Diamond Court and Majin/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/Long Time Friend to Black and White Star." (Black and White Star)

124\. Wing Ding (Unknown) - "Mysterious Insane Scientist/Holder of four Souls/Creator of his own "Grey Hearts"/Completely Suicidal/Abusive Master and Creator to his so called: War Machines (Garnet)." (Black and White Star)

125\. Anti-Metallo (Robot) - "The One True (False) Gold Lantern/Universal Destroyer/Originally Monitor of Eastern Galaxy." (Original Council Six)

126\. Imperiex (Unknown) - "Universal Cosmic Destroyer/Made out of Dark and Anti Matter/Keeper of Order Theory." (Original Council Six)

127\. "Second Command" (Gem) - "Unknown Second in Command/Keyblade Welder." (Black and White Star)

128\. Commander Camerabot (Camerabot) - "Mysterious Deception and Manipulation/Loyal to his Mysterious Master/Unknown Legion to anyone."

129\. The Empress Tallest (Irken) - "Brother to one of the Tallest/Owner of Banking Clan/Inventor." (Separatist)

130\. Metal Knuckle/Hot-Wire* (Human) - "Paid Assassin/Abusive Relationship with each others/Solo Survivors and Veteran of Wars."

131\. Unicron II/Nemesis Prime (Cybertronian) - "Known Information of the Forgotten Relic: Triforce/Dimensional Hopper/Disgrace Chaos Bringer."

132\. Frisk (Human/Cyborg) - "Angel of Hyperdeath/Follower of the deceased Pandora/His own master/Part of Yellow Diamond Court." (Yellow Diamond Court)

133\. P.G (Robot Shell/Nothing) - "Bearer of the Robot Shell, formerly known as "Protogirl"/Dimensional Hopper/Descendant of Chaos-Kin."

134\. Honest (Human) - "Master of Manipulation/Former Prime Minster of Imperial Army/One of Chosen People of the so-called: "Dark Earth Prophecy"/Veteran of Wars."

135\. Twivine Sparkle (Human/Clone) - "Dark Princess of Cybertron/Secretly fell in love with Frisk, Angel of Hyperdeath/One of Chosen People of the so-called: "Dark Earth Prophecy"/Unknown Legion to anyone."

136\. Esdeath/General Blue (Human/Demon) - "First user of Demon Extract/Former General of Imperial Army/Forerunner of Megalo/Ice-user/Trey or Sephiroth's Lover/Vengeance." (Red Ribbon Army/Megalo)

137\. General Smytus (Cluster Prime) - "General of the Cluster Prime Military Force/Owner of Techno Union/Part of Invader Squad." (Separatist/Invader Squad)

138\. Bass/Vile (Robot) - "Bounty Hunter/Sixth Strongest Fighter/Time-Traveler/Part of Invader Squad." (Invader Squad)

139\. Onslaught (Cybertronian) - "Commander of Destron Army/Mobile Base of "Planet Destroyer Fortress" Form/Former Drill Sergeant." (Main part of Brutius Maximus)

140\. Swindle (Cybertronian) - "Arm Dealer/Weapon Supplier." (Right leg of Brutius Maximus)

141\. Vortex (Cybertronian) - "Interrogator/Aerial Scout." (Right arm of Brutius Maximus)

142\. Blast Off (Cybertronian) - "Intelligent Officer/Aerial Support." (Left arm of Brutius Maximus)

143\. Brawl (Cybertronian) - "Demolishing Expert/Enforce." (Left leg of Brutius Maximus)

144\. Megaman of Universe EXE6 (Robot) - "Worship to "Powered Armor"/Leader of Red Lantern Corps/Corrupted Hero."

145\. Allebasi (Human) - "Galactic Tyrant/Deceased Leader of Planet Trade Federation/Creator of Black Lantern Corps."

146\. Lizzy (Human) - "One of Clone Twin Sisters of Allebasi/Leader of Sinestro Corps/So-called Lover to Phineas."

147\. Master Gundam (Mobile Suit) - "Master of North/True Master and Creator of Metallikato." (Destron Army)

148\. Grand Gundam (Mobile Suit) - "Master of West/Fortress Protector." (Destron Army)

149\. Soaring Raven Gundam (Mobile Suit) - "Master of East/Observer." (Destron Army)

150\. Walter Gundam (Mobile Suit) - "Master of South/Multi Task Enforcer." (Destron Army)

151\. Brainiac 6 (Machine) - "Reborn and Combination of Brainiac 5 and Brainiac 1/Leader of Orange Lantern Corps/Fifth Smartest Person."

152\. Bruticus Maximus/Planet Destroyer Fortress (Base/Combiner) - "World-breaker/Mobile Fortress/Weapon of Mass Destruction."

153\. Grand Master Gundam (Combiner) - "The Four King/Guardian of Planet Destroyer Fortress/World-breaker."

154\. Meta-Starr (Metarex/Seedians) - "Former ruler of first half of Mobius X/Sovereign/Head Leader of Metal-Empire."

155\. Violet Night (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Former ruler of second half of Mobius X/Sorceress/Head Member of Dark Court of Magic."

156\. Jacques Schnee (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Owner of Schnee Corporation/Corrupted Man/Weapon Manufacturer/Ruler of Atlas of Mobius X."

157\. Toffee/Violen Jiger (Monster) - "Phase Sixer/Evil Efficiency Expert/Immortal/Loyal to Dark Star." (Herald of Dark Star)

158\. Male Salem (Human) - "Dark Magic-user/Creator of Grimm/Fell in love with Galvatron (Yelia Pearl)."

159\. Blake Belladonna (Faunus: Cat) - "Temporary Leader of White Fang - Bob/Ninja/Aura-user/Former Member of White Fang - Adam/Trinity." (White Fang - Bob)

160\. Mecha/Providence Gundam (Mobile Suit) - "Former Title-holder: "Strongest in the Universe"/World-breaker/Galactic Tyrant/Veteran of Wars." (Leader of Z.A.F.T/Destron Army)

161\. Tyranny Young (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Trey's Lost Long Sister/Former Governor and Corrupted Queen of Mobius X/Former Holder of the "Decepticon Matrix"/Ruler of Vale of Mobius X." (House of Young)

162\. Taiyang Young (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Trey's Lost Long Niece/"Next in line" Queen of Mobius X/Spoiled Girl/Current Holder of the "Decepticon Matrix"/Current Ruler of Vacuo of Earth." (House of Young)

163\. Galvatron II from "Legend Universe" (Cybertronian) - "Resurrection and Upgrade Version of the "G1 - Marvel Comic"/Insane Conqueror/Time-traveler/Dimensional Hopper." (Former Herald of Unicron)

164\. Zero/Star Saber (Reploid/Cybertronian) - "Undying Hate to Gods and Dai Atlas/World-breaker/Fallen Knight/Hit-man."

165\. Primus from "Shattered Glass Universe" (God/Cybertronian) - "Disgrace and Former Member of Magic High Commission/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/Planet-former." (New God/Former Magic High Commission)

166\. Optimus Prime from "Shattered Glass Universe" (Cybertronian) - "Former Commander of "Autobots" (Shattered Glass)/Survivor/Weapon Manufacturer/Veteran of Wars." (Destron Army)

167\. Master Chief (God/Human) - "Corrupted God of Hologram/Clone of Master Chief from "Halo Universe"/Strategist." (New God/New Council of Five)

168\. Link (God/Human) - "Corrupted God of Souls/Clone of Link from "Downfall Timeline"/Warrior." (New God/New Council of Five)

169\. Sonic (God/Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Corrupted God of Hyper-speed/Clone of Sonic from "Prime Universe"/Messenger." (New God/New Council of Five)

170\. Megaman (God/Robot) - "Corrupted God of Sun/Clone of Megaman from "Dreamwave Universe"/General." (New God/New Council of Five)

171\. Mario (God/Human) - "Corrupted God of Thunder/Clone of Mario from "Prime Universe"/Guardian of the "Grand Hourglass of Time Ally"/Leader of New Council of Five." (New God/New Council of Five)

172\. Colonel Sliver (Corrupted/Camerabot) - "Creator of his own Flood Army/2nd Wielder of Mysterious Fourth Piece of Triforce/Former Foreman of Installation Epsilon/Master of Manipulation."

173\. Underbase Powers/Dark Phoenix Force (Energy Source) - "Power Generation: "The Infinitive Power of Ten Thousand Exploding Suns"/The Prison of Dark Phoenix Force/Last user: "Accountant Camerabot"/Creator of Dark Star."

174\. Spark** (Demi-God) - "Living Energy of Chaos/Long Time Possessed Body: "Amy Rose"/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/Only being can destroyed the "Underbase."

175\. Dark Matrix Creatures (God/Energy Source) - "Negative Energy of the Prime Matrix/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/One of Chosen People of the so-called: "Dark Earth Prophecy"/Mind Controller." (Army of Devil)

176\. Aquamarine/Kill-Master (Corrupted/Gem) - "The "one with the wand"/World-breaker/Former Scout/Water-user." (Cybertronian Empire)

177\. Overlord (Cybertronian) - "Creation of Pharma/Insane Killer/Phase Sixer/Hit-man." (Destron Army)

178\. Sephiroth (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Red Soul of Trey of Universe 2006/Genocidal Conqueror/Sword-user/Esdeath's True Love." (Great Mobians Legacy/Empire)

179\. Trevor (Mobian: Hedgehog) - "Blue Soul of Trey of Mobius X/Pacifist Savior/Sword-user/Kari's True Love." (Great Mobians Legacy/Empire)

180\. "?" (God) - "Mysterious Person/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/First Test Subject of "Project Spark"/Former Father-Time." (Leader of Black and White Star)

181\. Female Starscream (Cybertronian) - "Gender-swap Version of Starscream/Daughter of Victor Sigma and Sister to Elita One/Phase Sixer/Great Guardian of Great Mobians Legacy/Empire." (Great Mobians Legacy/Empire/Left leg of Galvatronus)

182\. Deathsaurus (Ancient Cybertronian) - "Former Emperor of Destruction/World-breaker/One of Prime of Prime-Master/Former Father-Time." (Cybertronian Empire/Left arm of Galvatronus)

183\. Blue Garnet (Gem) - "Fusion of both Red Sapphire and Blue Ruby/Ultimate Gem Fusion/Brawler/Loyal to Grey Diamond." (Great Diamond Authority/Right leg of Galvatronus)

184\. Cinder Fall (Human) - "Loyal to Male Salem/Fire-user/General of White Fang - Bob/Veteran of Wars." (White Fang - Bob/Right arm of Galvatronus)

185\. Rodimus Prime from "Shattered Glass Universe" (Cybertronian) - "Second in Commander of "Autobots" (Shattered Glass)/Survivor/One of Chosen People of the so-called: "Dark Earth Prophecy"/Veteran of Wars." (Destron Army/Main part of Galvatronus)

186\. Galvatronus (Combiner) - "Ultimate Warrior/Enforcer of Cybertronian Empire/World-breaker." (Destron Army)

187\. The Beast (Xenomorph/Combiner) - "Abomination/Genocidal Destroyer/Protector of the Xenomorph Hive."

188\. Monstructor (Living Organism/Combiner) - "Abomination/World-breaker/Shape-shiftier."

189\. Turles (Saiyan/Mobian: Hedgehog) - "One of Last Remaining Saiyans/World-breaker/Member of Time-breaker." (Time-breaker)

190\. Slug (Mobian: Echinda) - "One of Last Remaining Super Mobians/World-breaker/Member of Time-breaker." (Time-breaker)

191\. Red Dalekbot/Megastorm (Dalekbot 3.0) - "Leader of Dalekbot Race/Universal Cosmic Destroyer/Hatred to the Republic of Zeon/Loyal to anyone."

192\. Vector Sigma from "Shattered Glass Universe"/Nova or Sentinel Major (Cybertronian) - "Creator of "Decepticon Matrix"/Supporter of Cybertronian Empire/Surivor/Member of Time-breaker." (Cybertronian Empire/Time-breaker)

193\. Metropolitan (Necro-Titan) - "Undead Titan/Controlled by the Dead City-speaker: "Roman of House Field"/World-breaker."

194\. Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot/Grand Mal (Human) - "Former Leader of Dark Avenger/Armored Villain/Time-traveler/Member of Time-breaker." (Time-breaker)

195\. Clockwork (Clone/Robot) - "Semi-Immortal Machine/Undying Hatred to the Gallifrey (Time Lord)/Imperfect Clone of Soundwave/Mastermind/Member of Time-breaker." (Time-breaker)

196\. Clockwerk/Robo-Chao (Robot/Chao) - "Hired Mercenary/Scientist/Veteran of Wars."

197\. Abis (Machine) - "One of remaining "Master Core"/Ambassador of Cybermen and Manhunter/Master of Gravity and Speed Force/Veteran of Wars." (Co-Leader of Decepticon and Neo Zeon)

198\. Satsuki Kiryuin (Human) - "Former President of Honnoji Acadmey's Student Council/Semi-Perfectionist or an "Failure Perfectionist"/Hopeless and Very Abusive Crush on Metal Trey "R.T"/Sword-master/Former wearer of Junketsu." (White Diamond Court)

199\. Black-Ragnarok/"D-Void" (Demi-God) - "Nicknamed: "Decepticon God"/One of Controller of Dark Matter/One of Chosen People of the so-called: "Dark Earth Prophecy"/World-breaker." (New God)

200\. Demise (God) - "The Demon Lord/The first wielder of all four Triforce Piece and its formed weapon: "Triforce Sword"/Sword-master/Dark Magic-user/The Roots of all Evils." (New God/Leader of Army of Devil)

* * *

 **Male: 147. Female: 58. Robot: 82.**

 ***Both Metal Knuckle and Hotwire are the same person so that court as both Female and Robot. If you find that wrong, then re-correct me.  
**When Amy Rose transformed into Spark, it automation turn into an Male and change back into Female so I court Spark as an Male but I'm not include Amy Rose to this.**

* * *

 _"There's some Villain who deceased or broken and there some are alive and waiting. There will be a lot of Villain in this Series. Stay tuned for more of this."_ \- Universe 1029.


	5. Season 2 (Update 6)

_"This is the List of Episode of Season 2. Just like the last one, more episode will updated each week or twos. Stay tunes for this."_ \- Universe 1029

* * *

 **Season #2 - 2004.**

* * *

 **Episode 10.5: "Quantum Physic Stupidity or April Fools Episode.":**

 _"In the beginning, Hboy can't open can of beer so Hhog opened his can with his teeth. However Ginny try to warned him about his teeth. John tell Hboy how is the re-released of Star Wars and it was awful and talk about Greedo shoot first which John happy about it and should put that in the movies but Greedo appeared and shot John. Then Henry give hboy the bottle of beer but he can't open the bottle so Hhog opened the bottle with his teeth. However Ginny try to warned him about his teeth again. Meanwhile at the North Pole. As the survivor of the failed attack on the Moron Mansion, Mathsman can't unlock the "T.B.P.B.T.L.M." so he need the calculations to re create the same energy of it so he can revived Santa Claus who become an demon/ghost. Also Santa want him to bring George and Tony as the distraction. Later, Mathsman, George and Tony reached to the Moron Mansion and he told them to distract them. As he climb through the window and see Hboy had problem with his assignment, so Mathsman help him and finish his assignment and in exchange for the calculations of "T.B.P.B.T.L.M." energy, They did give him that which is "3 - 1, when X is 9". Mathsman left and the I.M.P followed him but block by their door. Henry tries to open it but he can't so Hhog opened the door with his teeth and Megan warned him about his teeth. Ginny grab on Mathsman's hover car by using her claws and Buster (Who he refused to take part on this episode so John play as him) hold on Ginny. Mathsman is going to break at the traffic light by calculating but an truck ram him and make Mathsman crashed. Hhog punched Buster (John) for touching Ginny. Mathsman who had no time for them, throw an landmine and exploded, thus trapping them in an random cave. Hboy find the cave entrance but blocked so Hhog destroyed the blocked cave entrance with his teeth. Ginny warn him about his teeth but Hhog show Ginny his secret about his teeth is strong: "Florial Super Toothpaste". Later on, they reach to North Pole. Henry distract George and Tony as the rest went inside. Buster (John) begin to load up his gun (by "gun" I mean an marshmallow launcher) as Mathsman begin to calculate an counterattack. Buster fire his gun (Right after Hboy switch out the marshmallow launcher with an real gun) at Mathsman but his mask reflected the bullet and hit back to Buster's head (John's head) but cost Mathsman to fell some stairs. Buster (John) dead and the I.M.P call in an day. Santa who been revive as the I.M.P are in the cave scene shouts victorious but Greedo appeared and shot Santa. Off course, this is an April Fools Episode but it actually an new episode, acting like an lost episode. And this is the last time you see the "Greedo shot first" thing. And also yes, that is the right answer for "T.B.P.B.T.L.M" (3 - 1, when X is 9) so there."_

 **Episode 11 + 12 + 13: "Super chicks + Chaos uncontrollably + Battle on. :Colored Koopa Arc.":**

 _"Universe 1029 Continuity: Somewhere in the Unknown Location, three test tubs was opened and released Three Colored Koopa. Their creator: Moon-Ra told them that in order to bring the Chaos Bringer to this universe, they need to spend chaos around the Earth. They agreed but if they failed, don't bother came back to Moon-Ra at all. They left and Moon-Ra begin to location an ancient ship and its crews."_

 _"In the Season 2 Premiere, the I.M.P watches an cook off which starring: Japanese Chef, Italian Chef and Swedish Chef from the Muppets Show. But thing goes wrong when their secret ingredient is Chocolate and they can't cook with that and the fight broke out. But news came on and the reporter say that someone replace his cup of water with a weird poison and he going to die soon. Then he talk about Three Colored Koopa attacking the city. After the news, the reporter drink the water and want crazy and jump through the window and died. The I.M.P spotted their signals and head to their shed which they are saved. Ginny questions who will save the town? Hboy replies that some heroes will do the job which Megan reminded them that they are the heroes and they had to do their job. So our heroes minus Zody arrived at the town and met up with the Colored Koopa: Red, Blue and Green. They change at them but crash into an car. The Koopa call out for help, when the TMNT show up, they had no idea what the hell they are. But master Roshi appeared and farted on the I.M.P and fainted. Afterword, the Colored Koopa captured them and declared they won. Meanwhile at the Moron Mansion, Zody informed the girls that their teammates got captured and he will save them but he got distracted by ice cream. Tiffany worries about them but Ginny tell her they will be just fine. Back at the scene, the I.M.P tied up and John is going to fart so Henry screamed. Hhog wish he should stay in the Moogle Cavern instead joining the I.M.P then he had an flashback showing the people he met in the Moogle Cavern until someone call them sucked so they all attacked him. He say those were the good old day. The Koopa noticed they woken and say they had plan for them. Then this episode show the McDonald Commercial and ended Part 1."_

 _"Part 2 started with a tennis movie then suddenly a important news starring by Tony Blair. He said the Koopa just attacked an city and they will continue this until Earth is finally conquered in one weeks and then he laughing. Meanwhile on the Koopa's island base, they tortures the I.M.P with an annoying kid show. Red tells his partners about defeating other heroes but Blue question how they can defeating powerful heroes, so Green call in some villain like Smurf and Cast from Full House. But Hboy break the rope and about to attack them. Blue activated the Mind Control Machines which play an catchy tune. They leaves them behind and head off somewhere. With the I.M.P captured and with an army of Smurf, Cast from Full House and random Villains, they successful defeated all of the heroes and declared the world will be their in 6 more days. Meanwhile, George Bush and Tony Blair tells the worlds that with all of the heroes is captured, the police force is busy with an "cat" problem and the world left defenseless, he declare that who want to rob an shopping mall. The crowds agreed and head off with George and Tony. Back at the Moron Mansion, The girls hear the news and the rest isn't returned, its up to Ginny, Maylee, Megan and Trffany to save them, leaving Zody behind. Then an montage of destruction and chaos spend all over the cities and the Colored Koopa watching and enjoying it. And so end of Part 2."_

 _"Universe 1029 Continuity: And also Moon-Ra watching and enjoying this and hoped the Chaos Bringer will be pleased."_

 _"Part 3 starting off with an forest which it peaceful when suddenly an guy with a sword chase after an ladybug and his comrades followed him. One of them sense there an city in danger. They all impressed about that but that guy point out a that there is an city in danger. Happy Town is in ruin because from the destruction yesterday. Tony Blair shout out that there some window left and everyone about to destroy everything again. Meanwhile, the girl found where the rest are and heading to there. They discussion what their plan to free them but Maylee will harmed the Koopa if they capture Zody. However Megan wonder where she see in him which make Megan think of an second though on him. They reached to Koopa's island base and breach inside and find the rest is enjoying the song from Mind Control Machine which Megan destroy it. Trffany tells the guys the city is being destroying and so the I.M.P heading off to Happy Town. Back at Happy Town, the guy with a sword and his_ _comrades arrived the city and meets up with George, Tony and Bob Saget and they say they are going to kill and Bob Saget make an joke. But Tony found his joke sucked and punch him and then the fight broke out. Once they starting fighting, so does the rest of the villains. The I.M.P arrived and see the fight so they join in. During the fight, the guy with a sword_ _accidentally throw his digger at one of the villain, thus saving Roger. Tony and Bob fighting till Bob put out his gun but accidentally shot himself, thus killing Bob Saget. Hhog just joggle his fireball and he accidentally throw his fireball to George, thus set George on fire and he and Tony escaped. With Red, Blue and the army defeated, Green climb up to the top of the crane and Buster followed him. Meanwhile at the Moron Mansion, Zody find an ice cream who came to live and attacked him and afterward he defeat the ice cream. That was pointless. Back to the real fight, Green holding an trigger that actually can destroy the world but Buster kick the trigger and destroy it. Two of them fight each other but Green overpower Buster. Then the guy with a sword spotted the same ladybug and slam into the control of the crane. The crane turns and Green fell down and crash into the ground, thus the world is saved minus the city in ruins. And Roger jealousy of the teammates get back to their girls while he had no girlfriends. Random women next to Roger say she know how he felt but Roger question who the hell are she and walk away. So that end of the Colored Koopa Arc."_

 _"Universe 1029 Continuity: Moon-Ra anger the I.M.P defeat the Colored Koopa but something on the computer caught his attention. He see there not only the location of the ancient ship, there're two powerful energy source that he needed: One on an floating island called "Angel Island". And the other is in an cave formerly known as "Moogle Cavern", so Moon-Ra came an plan. The Plan will be revealed soon."_

 _"This is the first episode of the Season 2. It kinda show the female members of I.M.P are better then the male members. Also at Part 3, this guest-starring the cast of the webcomic: RPG World which the series is cancelled but got revived in 2016 I think (In past hour ago, I read the original series and now I read the fan revival series. I just learned in 10 minutes ago). I had no idea who there name are so don't ask me about it."_

 **Episode 14 + 15: "Sonic and other madness 1 - Part 1 + 2. :Other Madness Arc.":**

 _"Somewhere in an city called Station Squad and its library, Shadow the Hedgehog is reading about Gemology when his partner: Rouge the Bat show up and see Shadow if he remember her birthday which it is today. He throw the book away just to make sure she won't look what he reading and the book knock the shelf over and an old guy got crushed. Later on at night, near by an lake, Shadow and Rouge swimming in there which Shadow didn't want to but Rouge forced him. After swimming around, Shadow told Rouge about her birthday present which is an crimson diamond. Rouge happy about it and they head off but what they don't know that someone listen to that. Our anti-heroes find the cave and already found the crimson diamond but they been followed by an small group of rainbow fuzzy peoples lead by people: "Ernie, Bernie and Fluffy" and the fight broke out until Fluffy defeat Shadow by teach him about math. They knock out Rouge and take her and the crimson diamond, leaving Shadow along. Then later, he woken up to see Amy Rose and an guy named Danny and got scared and crash thought the window. Again later, he woken up on the couch. Danny told him that he might jump thought the window again. Shadow wonder where Rouge is here, but Danny told him that she isn't here, means she must been kidnapped. Danny told him about there is one guy that might took Rouge and that guy name is "The Machine". Meanwhile at an random rental fortress, Fluffy told the robotic Chao who is an scientist named "Clockwork" that they don't know how to work the crimson diamond. The Machine who revealed as small little Omichao tell the real plan because there someone want to use the crimson diamond: "They kidnapped an girl, then heroes came to recuse the girl and ambush the heroes and do it the same thing to an different hero". But Fluffy point out that there are many heroes to save one girl and that why The Machine had to make an deal with the someone for exchange the crimson diamond to someone, that person had send Clockwork and some dumb employee to build an tank and now he had the tank and begin to conquer the world. Back at Danny's, He give Shadow the motorcycle and the location where The Machine is. However he already found the tank and heading to there, but they detected Shadow and attempt to kill him but failed and still heading toward the tank. Inside the tank, one of The Machine's army, Mickey Mouse tell Rouge that no one mess with The Machine. But Rouge escaped and take down The Machine's Army which there's only 10 soldiers. Fluffy, Ernie and Bernie step in and sending an Bootleg Batman but got killed by Danny's sword which he take Amy out for shopping, so they goes to plan B: Morphing into an tiny robot suit. Rouge step on them, killing all three of them. Shadow burst through the wall and Rouge told him that she free herself. The Machine tell them it's not over yet but Shadow kick him to the wall. Now he and Rouge tries to find the crimson diamond and end this adventure. The Machine try to call 911 but its end up talking to one of idiot that build the tank. And That's end of part 1 of 2."_

 _"(Note: There will be added Universe 1029 detail and it explain at the end of this) Part 2 start off where part 1 ended. Rouge admit her birthday is cool: Bring attacked by an group of idiots and getting back the crimson diamond. Shadow wonder why The Machine want the crimson diamond even he don't need it anyway. then Rouge spotted Clockwork who tried to protect the crimson diamond but Shadow push him away. They noticed the crimson diamond attached to the engine of the tank. Then out of nowhere, Bill Gates appeared and told them that The Machine used the crimson diamond to powered the tank when he is the one that build him the tank. Then he tell them that its not an original diamond nor an diamond and the color of crimson at all. Its actually the Red Time Stone. Bill is going to use the Time Stone to travel to the future to getting even more rich but end up travel one minute instead. Bill got angry and kick the Time Stone to them. Rouge want to use the Time Stone but Shadow say he had enough with adventure one day, but Bill, with only two Smurf, pull out an gun and tell them to give up the Time Stone but Shadow use the Time Stone to travel somewhere in time. In the past of... I dunno where or when they in but they end up in an women-only hot spring. Shadow and Rouge look around and they had no idea where or when are they. But Bill Gate and his three minion followed them by using the stolen Deloreon. Clockwork ask Bill that why he need the Time Stone since he already had an time machine. Then Bill grab Clockwork and show an reminder that he is Bill Gate and he doesn't need a reason by throwing him into the hot spring. They all left, leaving Clockwork to be boiled alive. Shadow and Rouge prepared for them and killed one of two Smurf but cost them to lose the Time Stone. They battle each other until Rouge kill the last Smurf and Shadow kick Bill off to an random pit. Shadow and Rouge use the Time Stone and left the past, leaving Bill Gate behind. However Bill climb out of the pit and making back to the Deloreon but someone rigged the Deloreon with an bomb. Something came out of the hot spring, it was Clockwork who give out his last word: "Since he is going to sink down to the bottom of the hot spring, he'll take Bill with him", then Clockwork drown and sink down. The Deloreon exploded and Bill trapped in the past but learn that he still inside of the women-only hot spring and he got beaten to death. Back in the present and outside of the tank. Rouge still want to keep the Time Stone but Shadow throw the Time Stone away and he promise her an better diamond next time. Rouge wonder whatever happen to Bill Gate but Shadow say who care and they hatch an ride on the ambulance truck on picking up The Machine. Somewhere near the tank, there is an tombstone and it had Bill Gate's name on it And that the end of part 2 of 2."_

 _"Universe 1029 Continuity: Somewhere in the abandoned Moogle Cavern, an robot named "Ra-Thor" search inside the cavern and inform Moon-Ra that he found the Red Time Stone. Moon-Ra order Ra-Thor to find an wizard named "Saruman" and joined with them to find the second energy source. Meanwhile, the tank turn on itself and begin to drive off something and an time portal appeared and someone step out of there."_

 _"The Other Madness Arc is based on one of Rogerregorroger original movie and the author (Universe 1029)'s favorite movie on Newsground. This is first special and episode that doesn't involved the I.M.P and also the first appearance of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. I'm re-editing the story then the original and added some detail to fit the series. And this first of the six story arc that will coming one day. Also an one shot cameo: Danny also appeared. Plus Amy Rose."_

 **Episode 16 + 17:** **"Up and away Part 1 + 2. :Tale of the Morons.":**

 _"in the beginning of the episode, they goes shopping for food when Zody try to buy an ice cream pizza but the TMNT took it first. So Zody along with Buster's help, chase them down. With John got hurt, Roger being dragged, and the power of spoon, they got the ice cream pizza but it cost $3.50, so he give the ice cream pizza back to the TMNT. For this two parter episode contain many short story that involved the three I.M.P characters so I talk about the character's and the rest's stories":_

 _\- Henry: "After the shopping incident, Buster angry at Henry for not do something to help them and then Buster leaves to the Roger's computer. Henry feels he can't stand up for himself so Megan give him and paper that talk about the villain school and he had to goes training course. Henry agree and left for that. However the villain school is an part-time classroom that been rented for the "Back-warts (before its called Hogwash), school for bitch-craft and miser, In other word, It an magic school with an classroom for younger villains. The first class is costume. Henry morph his body into an dwarf with ax that he kill an gnome who make fun of him. the next class is evil laughing. Henry ask the teacher: Dr. Evil, about when's lunch time. Dr. Evil told him that in this class periods, there is no lunch time nor breaks. that or the whole school cut back on their lunch on their budges. Henry realize this standing up thing is an bad idea from the start as he heading to the next class: "fighting hero and kidnap people". At the start of the class, he been put an fight against a hero which Henry blinded him and kidnap an random female classmate in the school. The teachers told Henry that the villain always lost to the hero and don't get the girl. Henry decide to leaves this crappy class but one of the teacher can't let Henry leaves this classroom because he know where the villain teaching from. Then Henry point out this classroom's address can be found in the newspaper and so he punch the teacher, threaten anyone and leaves the school. Later that day, Henry return and John wonder how the training course goes. Henry shout at him and kill John. (The next part is the added detail) Then he found Buster and punch him in the face. Then he got back with Megan and finally watches some TV."_

 _\- Buster: "After he give Henry an angry pep-talk, He borrow Roger's computer. As he used the computer, pop-up ads appeared in an great number and the computer exploded. Buster want to know what with the pop-up ads so he use his favorite book since childhood to track down the one who know about the pop-ads: "Binky the Reindeer". He left to Canada because he got an information about the scammer and lives in Quebec. Somewhere else, the news tell about an Canadian's serial killer: Mr. Paprika is on the loose. Buster continue his mission when an detective arrived and believe he is Mr. Paprika's sidekick and question him where is he. Buster point to the cat and the detective fell for that. Then Buster resume his mission but someone followed him. Later he finally came to the location of the scammer but only found nothing. Buster realized that Binky the Reindeer isn't helping him this time but he must find the scammer. But then someone send an dog at him, so Buster begin to throw the dog over the bridge but just then, the same detective ask him can he borrow the dog for he need it to interrogative an cat. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Paprika appeared right at front of him and told that he is the scammer he looking for. Buster ask him that is he going to kill him but Mr. Paprika told him that he only kill cereal and threaten him if he moves. Then Buster punch him and call it a day and left Canada. (Again, added detail) He return home but only found Henry who he punched him and goes to watch some TV."_

 _\- Hhog & Ginny: "After Henry leaves, Megan sit on the bench when she call out Ginny so she want to talk. During of their talk, Megan wonder how she and Hhog met. Ginny started off the flashback in Amsterdam, Holland, 3 years ago. She went on an vacation when suddenly an guy in blue shirt appeared and tries to assault on her but Hhog appeared and kick his ass. Ginny ask him who are they. Hhog explained that they are the Blue-striker Gang: "a group of french __criminal that kidnap any homeless and tourist to do their dirty job for them" and Hhog must track them down because they raided "Moogle Cavern" and most of his friend is taken by them. Ginny happy about this and cringed on him, costing him to freak out. He ran around and ram into the light-pole, knocking both out and the Blue-striker Gang take them to their base which in the desert. In the jail cell, Hhog, Ginny and few of his friend tries to escaped but one of the Blue-striker Gang truants them and about to drink an 7-Up. Just then, Hhog burst through the bars and beat them with an single can of 7-Up. As they got out, more Blue-striker Gang moving in on their location. One of Hhog's friend tell him to that trick again but Hhog drinks all of 7-Up. Then Ginny cringed on him and costing him to freak out again but this time, he ramming through the army. (Another added detail) He and his friend fight through the army when suddenly an blue robot pop out from army and fired at them with an he called it "Fusion Cannon". They battle at him but the blue robot been called out by someone and ran away. With the Blue-striker Gang defeated, they taken them to an local police station and went on their own way, but Ginny followed Hhog until he was gone and end up in Happy Town. And Ginny finished the flashback, Megan wonder how Henry doing. Later on that day, Henry came back and punched Buster. Megan joined with him as they watches some TV."_

 _\- The Rest: "As Hboy about to watches some TV, the computer exploded. Then he wondered about Binky the Reindeer but he ignore that and went off to watches the episode of Dragon Ball Z which its showed an loop joke about Goku screaming and Piccolo say "Wow, He is strong". During Hboy watches TV, Someone knock on the door and Roger answered the door to only an police man who tell him that he failed to put out the garbage at 4 A.M. So he sent an robot to hunt him, take him down and sentence Roger to death... by comedy. Hboy change the channel because the episode of Dragon Ball Z is over and waiting for new one. So he watches American Funnest Home-video which Roger forced to watch to death. After few clip of bad comedy, Roger free himself and beat up the host and leaves the studio and back at the mansion. Then he watches the TV, ignoring Henry punched Buster."_

 _"In the end of the episode, Everyone watches the next episode of Dragon Ball Z which do the same thing but at the end of the episode, Goku and Piccolo laughing."_

 _"This episode had no story plot to any previously episode, it just an characters stories episode. It also show how Hhog and Ginny meets in the first place. Also I added an special character that will returns in the future and Blue-striker Gang will returned one day."_

 **Episode 18 + 19: "Sonic and other madness 2 - Sonic and the Treasure Hunter + Dumb Movie Starring Sonic. :Other Madness Arc.":**

 **Episode 20: "Valentine all around.":**

 **Episode 21: "Hiffany Hiffany Hoo, Where are you?":**

 **Episode 22 + 23 + 24: "The LSU Group + Banned and returned + War at school. :LSU Arc.":**

 **Special 2 (Season Finale): "Sonic and other madness 3. :Other Madness Arc.":**


	6. List of Seasons and Episodes (Update 1)

_For those who want to know about how long this series is? It been 15 years (16 years since it only 4 months left) since 2003. But I also lost track of Seasons and Episodes for past years. So I look back at my old paper and arts and figuring out the number. So now here it is: The list of Seasons of this series. I may added the number of Episodes which I still trying to counting. I hope you enjoying this because after 15 year of making this series, I will thinking makes more of it in the future."_ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

 **List of Seasons and Episodes of I.M.P Series:**

* * *

 **2003.**

 **\- Season #1: "The Beginning" - Episode 1 - 10 + Special #1: Completed.**

* * *

 **2004.**

 **\- Season #2: "Heroes" - Episode 10.5 + 11 - 24 + Special #2: Not Completed.**

* * *

 **2005.**

 **\- Season #3: "I.M.P vs LSU": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #4: "Movie Madness": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #5: "Chaos Bringer": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2006.**

 **\- Season #6: "Z-Fighters": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #7: "Sonic X": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2007, 2008, 2009.**

 **\- Season #8: "Origins": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #9: "Clone War": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2010.**

 **\- Season #10: "Reboot": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2011.**

 **\- Season #11: "Reign of Mobius": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2012.**

 **-Season #12: "RE:Coded.": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2013, 2014.**

 **\- Season #13: "Cranial War": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #14: "Under the Iron Sky": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season#15: Universal Century 0079: "One Month War": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2015.**

 **\- Season #16: Universal Century 0083: "Stardust Memory": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #17: Universal Century 0086: "Zeta": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #18: Universal Century 0087: "Double Zeta": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #19: Universal Century 0088: "Halo War": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #20: Universal Century 0089: "OVA: 25 Years Later": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #21: Universal Century 0090: "Counterattack": Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **2016, 2017, 2018 (Coming Soon).**

 **\- Season #22: Future Saga: "Future Arc": Coming Soon.**

 **\- Season #23: Future Saga: "Time War": Coming Soon.**

 **Season #24: Future Saga: "Black and White Star (Not completed till 2018)": Coming Soon.**

 **\- (Coming Soon) Season #25: Rebirth Saga: "New Beginning".**

 **\- (Coming Soon) Season #26: Rebirth Saga: "Dark Earth Prophecy".**

* * *

 **2019 (If Possible).**

 **\- (Possible Coming Soon) Season #27: Rebirth Saga: "The Matrix Quest (Working title)".**

 **\- (Possible Coming Soon) Season #28: Final War (Working title): "Zeta Prime (Working title)".**

* * *

 **Bonus.**

 _"For the bonus, here is the unused Seasons or Episodes that I cancelled or scrapped it for good reason, I figure, heck, I'm going to show you reader how these one got unused for good reason._ \- Universe 1029.

 **\- (Support to be) Season #16: Universal Century 0081: "Going American" (Will be explained on Teletraan Bio soon).**


End file.
